Border of Fiery Life
by xUNLIMITEDx
Summary: Love overcomes all distances, right? Well, probably not. It is Rin and Len afterall.  But is Miku really all that much of a backstabber?  Is Gakupo just obsessed with eggplants and a certain tuna lover?  And is Kaito really male?   -Toan Daxland
1. And so, it begins

**((A/N: I'm a fairly "green" fic writer; I usually write short stories of about 1000 words long, and they're usually condensed, packed with meaning, then shipped off for someone to "eat" it. As such, I hope this doesn't turn into a pile of nonsense. And as such, I have no idea how "normal" fics are meant to go, other than what I've read.  
>Also, I'll be updating weekly.<br>Oh, and the summary? I couldn't think of anything better atm, I'll make it better, later.  
>Hope you enjoy, review and most of all, think.))<strong>

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Yea, I don't own one bit of Vocaloid.

"You know you're never going to see her again, right?"

I sigh. There was no end to Kaito's trying to "cheer-Len-up-mood".

"Well…you don't know that…" I wistfully look out over the balcony and onto the rain soaked grass surrounding my small apartment.

"Come on. She hasn't called in days, though she said she would. She hasn't emailed, or mailed you. She hasn't even bothered to send a text!" He huffed, while adjusting his scarf, and attempted to juggle some apples, but to no avail.

"Phone's probably out of battery and you know Rin. She'd rather surprise me in person than warn me of her arrival, with mail and whatnot." I absent-mindedly dismiss his undue concerns, while looking out into the rain, waiting for her…

"Or she could have just-"

I cut him off by jabbing him in the stomach with my index finger.

_She wouldn't have just _**left**_ me, right?_

Tugging at my forelock, I brood on it for a second, and then forget as I try to stop from laughing at Kaito's pain.

"W-what was that for?" He pants.

Crossing my arms, I look away, and just look out into the never ending rain.

"Well?"

"…Because she just wouldn't…" I murmur, fighting back tears.

"You're tired. Let's just get some sleep. Maybe she'll be here tomorrow" He resigns.

"Yea, whatever…" I whisper to no-one.

* * *

><p>"<strong>THE TIME IS...7…A…M."<strong>

"**THE TIME IS…7…A…M."**

Slamming my fist down on the snooze button, I reluctantly get up, only to roll over, in trying to untangle myself, and fall down onto the floor beside me.

Groaning from my stupidity, I claw at my bed, in an effort to stand up, and peek through my curtains.

_Darn…it's _**still **_raining?_

_Well, it's not like it can be helped…_

I glance over my room, squinting in the darkness for my phone, and to make sure I didn't misplace anything important…

A photo frame, face down on the carpet, for instance.

_I really do hope Kaito didn't take any of my stuff…that thief…_

It's a picture of all of us, including Luka, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko…

_When was this…oh. It was the picnic…haha…_

I chuckle to myself, as I look at Rin's attempt to put bunny ears on me, although, she's a little too short…

_I really do hope she's ok…_

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait up, Len!"<p>

Sleepily turning around, I see…

Kaito.

Again.

_Gosh, does that guy ever rest? Maybe he's just sugar high…Yea, maybe ALL THE FREAKING TIME…_

Smirking a little, I give a small wave, and then turn around, continuing my way to school.

* * *

><p>"Len!" The rest of my friends greet me, as I walk into the front gates.<p>

"What's going on?" I laugh.

"Nothing much" Gakupo shrugs, and takes out an eggplant.

"Uh. No." Meiko pushes him away, wrinkling her nose, at the same time.

"What?"

"It's ridiculous that you even carry the damned vegetable. But what's worse is that you EAT IT. COME ON!" Frustrated, she busies herself with her phone.

"Uh…."

_What am I supposed to do….?_

"Hey, blondie. Snap out of it! We're meant to be having fun, and you're making everyone sad with your storm cloud!"

"H-hey! It **was** raining a few moments ago. Jeez. You know how rain makes me feel."

"Pfft. It's just the weather. What could possibly ha-" Kaito stops before I jab him again, and this time, he might go to hospital…

"…you know exactly what." I mutter, walking quickly to my homeroom, before I'm late.

* * *

><p>"…Now, if you'll notice, the distinct ring-like structure of benzene. So, why is it like that? Anyone?"<p>

_Pfft. Who really cares. All that matters is what you can do with it…Which probably relates to how it's built._

I screw my eyes in frustration, and try to pretend to pay attention, all the while, staring at the phone in my lap, hoping, waiting…

A few light fingers touch my neck, causing me to flinch.

"H..hey…are you ok..?" Luka asks.

"I'm…." I look up just in time as the teacher scrawls something onto the board, and start hurriedly scribbling it onto my sketchpad.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I answer in hushed tones.

"Well…because you've been….kind of…"

_She seems really hesitant…it's not like her…what is it?_

"What is it?" I glance back for a moment, before redirecting my attention to the black and white panel.

"Ah…."

The loud, obnoxious bell silences her, and all she can do is motion to the door, and mouth "I'll tell you later"

_I hope she does…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen~!" A voice seems to call at me…<em>

"_Yes? Where are you…"_

_And I see._

_Her._

_Right._

_In front._

_Of me._

_Rin._

_My Rin._

"_Where are you? Why haven't you come back?" I'm confused, and afraid, that she might not be Rin, that she might just be someone else…_

***AHEM***

" Kagamine. If you can't stay awake in my classes, then I suggest you go home, or you go drink whatever sugar filled energy drinks you kids drink these days. Sleeping in my class is **not** the remedy. Do I make myself clear?"

_Damn. Did I fall asleep? I guess so…_

"Y-yes sir." I nod meekly, and start to write down all the things that I missed, all the while ignoring the sniggering emanating from the far side of the room.

* * *

><p>"So, Len. Are you sure you're ok?" Luka questions me, while we all walk home together.<p>

"Yea, you're not really yourself…" Gakupo comments.

"Mm…"

_I can't tell whether Kaito's agreeing, or just enjoying that ice cream._

I shrug.

"I **look** ok, right?" Hoping that it's the right answer.

"Yea, but **are you**?" Luka probes me, searching for an answer in my eyes.

_Damn._

"Uh...Yes, I'm fine…"

"Suuure you are." Kaito finally stops raping the ice cream, and faces me.

"Yes. I'm. FINE."

"You don't seem like it, maybe, you need to forget-"

"No, I can't just **forget her**!" Irritated, I stop walking, and turn to look at all my friends.

"If you really cared, you'd leave me alone, so…why don't you just do that?" I yell, wincing at how loud I am.

"I just can't…forget…" I run, leaving my friends behind, to think about what I've said…

* * *

><p>Slamming the door behind me, I throw my keys in the corner, and try to console myself with the photos in my room, but it's not use.<p>

It's not going to help, my heart screams at me.

Why does it hurt so….

So much…?

"I WISH I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yell at no-one in particular, and slump down on the ground, too tired to fight back tears.


	2. Yet another vantage point, another world

**((A/N: Due to my hectic schedule, I'll try to update around Wednesday my time, but no guarantees, but it WILL be weekly and whatnot. Uhm..**

**Kiseki, Tsun Tsun, Macchi, thanks for reviewing! Haha.**

**Kagamination: I guess you've just gotta read. =3**

**FrozenWorld(Oops, FrozenSekai): Is it really good? Haha. I don't even know. I write quickly, so it's not always the best stuff.**

**I'm gonna be experimenting with styles, because there's and English assessment thing to do with writing (lucky me) so, I reckon here's a good place to see if my styles or good/bad.**

**I would love it so much if you could tell me if some bits are crap or not. Etc.**

**By that same token, praise is always nice. =D**

**Enjoy.))  
><strong>

**Song: **FireFlower

**Song Artists: **Kagamine Len

**Author: **ToanDaxland

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or these songs.

"Riiiiiin?" A slender finger pokes my cheek, whining.

Flailing around for a bit, I wonder who's disturbing my sleep. It was an awesome dream too….

It was about…

"Rin rin!" Imitating a bell and more pokes come, hitting my sides, as well.

"Wha-!" I jolt upright in an attempt to stop the torture.

"C'mon, the period ended ages ago. What are you gonna do, just sit around day dreaming all day?"

I nodded defiantly, hands at the ready to deflect more jabs.

She just sighed, and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaa! It's the new kid!"<p>

"Uh, Miku. Who is this "new kid"?" I frown, peeling my orange carefully so none of the delectable juice splatters onto either my clothes or hers.

"Uh…Miku?"

"Yes Rin?" Absent-mindedly, she chewed on her beef sandwich.

"You really need to grow up…" I mumble to no-one in particular, and watch forlornly as someone throws a ripe, edible, juicy banana in the bin.

_Why does it all have to go to waste?_

Miserably, I peel the rest of my orange, dejectedly savouring the bittersweet texture.

* * *

><p>Bells ring, signalling the end of school.<p>

_Finally. Maybe we should…hm…_

"Rin!" Miku saunters up to me, waving cheerfully.

"Uh…hi Miku. Want to go get some ice cream or something?"

"Hm…" She put a finger on her lips, looking thoughtfully, except, no-one else thinks so.

Maybe a little ditsy.

Still, it's Miku. What do you expect?

"Yea, why not. Dibs on blood orange!"

"Uh, Miku. Blood orange is sooooo yucky." I make a face, and smile a little.

She beats me to the ice cream…shop though. Is it a parlour? But it doesn't look that fancy. It's just a glass screen, behind which is lots of different types of ice cream…

_What's the difference between gelato and ice cream, anyway? Eugh. Peanut flavour. What the heck?_

The sound of slurping breaks into my thoughts, and I glance towards Miku.

_Blood orange indeed. Looks like she's-_

"OMG, Rin, look!" She tersely whispers to me.

"What…?" Still making my mind on what to buy, I slowly turn to the doorway.

_Oh my god is right…_

* * *

><p><em>Finally I'm home…<em>

_Who was that guy?_

I robotically open the door, close the door, set down the keys, pick up my cellphone, drop it again, slump in the corner,

Hands on head.

_He doesn't look like Len, I'm turning crazy, he's just someone else, just someone else…_

I glance up at the photos in my room, smiling at all the memories and joy in them.

_Haha…Len's always been afraid of heights. Can't even believe he went to the top of that skyscraper. Just to have a dinner with me, by candlelight…I wonder how he managed to stay relatively calm…_

At the bottom of the photo, behind Len's heel is a wine bottle, empty and almost hidden.

_Oh. That's how. Tehe…_

My mp3 player flickers on, connecting itself with the docking station, and starts to play a random song..

"_Just an ogre who cries…no way, no way to make new friends, no way, no…"_

Before I know it, I'm singing along to my mp3 player, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>いま うごき はじめた かそく する きせき。。。<strong>

I slam on my alarm clock, the one gave to me, trying to shut it up, all the while getting out of bed, opening the curtains, making sure nothing fell over if I sleep walked or…

Oh dear.

* * *

><p>"So, so Rin, Rin…" Gumi pretty much, literally bounces next to me. I swear, if she had any more energy she could like, power an entire city with her…nuclear-ness?<p>

Then the resulting power surge would make for a meltdown, and then oh my…

WE COULD HAVE A SUN ON EARTH. HOW COOL WOULD-

*ahem*

I mean, HOW HOT WOULD THAT BE?

"….Rin. Rin? RIN. RIN!" By this time, she's practically yelling into my ear, and I stumble sideways, trying to regain my balance and my hearing.

"Gumi! What was that for!" I stick a finger in my damaged ear, and wait for it to stop hurting.

"Pfft. You were spacing you, y'now, like spacing out? A bit like space, but worse, and OMG, look at that hooooot guy. I'm talking y'now, blazing!"

_Oh. Great. Fangirl mode: On. Siiiigh. Why can't I be stuck with "regular" friends? C'mon, it's not too much to ask, right? _

I shrug and direct my attention to the military patterned car screaming down the street, followed by an ambulance.

_Maybe a fire? Wait…_

_Eh. Len's probably ok. As long as he didn't try and murder someone, he should be fine…_

_Right?_

I frown, and wait for Gumi to finish her fangirling over the…

*ahem*somewhat-good-looking-guy-with-black-hair- and-well-defined-buttocks*ahem*

_But nothing can beat my Len._

_Except maybe me, if you know what I mean._

Smirking, I sit patiently with my mp3 player until she notices.

* * *

><p>"So, what did you think, Rin?"<p>

"Huh? Oh. Yea. I thought the fire truck which passed us, screaming really loudly y'now, with the siren? I think there might be a fire somewhere…" I smiled, waiting for her inevitable confusion.

"Uh…Earth to Rin, I meant the hot guy!"

"Hot dogs you say? Where?" I snigger under my breath.

"Hot guy!'

"Pfft, you're lying. There aren't any hot dog stalls around. Quit making me hungry." I frowned.

"…Y'now, the guy who looks like Len?"

"WHERE?" I'm practically shouting, but who cares. Where is that guy…?

"Tehe. Right behind you!~" She giggles.

"Yea, really funny Gumi." Pouting, I hit her on the shoulder lightly.

Sunny days, wintery days. Harsh cold rain…

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"L-Len!" I gasp.

"Ha. In the flesh, no less. So, princess. Why are you in the rain, when you should be at home. Snuggled under a kotatsu, or maybe, even with someone special~"

I ignore the stinging sensation where the water hits me.

"Pfft, and who do you have in mind?"

"Well, who else?" He grins.

"Then come home with me!" I smile.

"Sorry, I can't." He frowns.

Opening my eyes, he's gone, and all I'm left with is memories, and delusions.

**((A/N: I'm sorry to you guys who can't read hiragana. I'm sure you can look up a chart online though. Lol. If you couldn't tell, it's the chorus of "Kokoro".**

**Hope you guys loved it, please review.))**


	3. Payback, from the mind of a God

**((A/N: Toan is also laughing at a certain reader's despair right now… *smirk***

**Also, I didn't think I'd finish in time. BUT I DID. WOOT.**

**Oh, and I'm still mixin' it up. So this time, it's omniscient third person. I usually don't do this, but what the heck. Might as well.**

**Tell me if you like this, or the other style, better!  
><strong>

**Now...))**

**Song: **Fire Flower

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len

**Author: **The one and only ToanDaxland (Unless...you're on a certain game site. Meh.)

**Disclaimer: **Since when does anyone ever actually own the thing they're writing fanfics about? O.o I sure don't.

Luka flitted her eyes from left, to right, and back again.

_Yea, there's definitely something different…But is it for the better?_

She keep moving her eyes, to Len, and back to an old photo, wondering how on earth her adorab-

Her calm friend could change into something like this…

Didn't quite seem all that right.

Yea, sure Rin was gone, but doesn't mean he should mope around all day…

Even the counsellor didn't do much.

* * *

><p>"<em>So kid, uh…Len is it? What's your problem with everything?" He poised his pen over the patchy paper and sighed, more caring about how much he was going to be paid, and whether he could make the month.<em>

"_Yes, my name is Len, not __**kid**__." He glared._

"_Yea, yea whatever. Do you mind?" The balding, bespectacled man pulled out a cigarette, and lit it, much to Len's chagrin._

"_Aren't you meant to be a school counsellor? Y'now, people who help __**fix**__ lives, not destroy them?" He stared, pointedly._

"_Hey, kid. Don't back talk me. They don't pay me enough for this crap." He huffed, and an awkward silence fell between the two of them._

"_Yea, but if you don't make any sense, how the hell am I supposed to trust you with what my problems are?" Len got up angrily, flipped the shocked man "the bird", and subsequently, "the table" leaving in a flurry of angry actions and Luka just as shocked as the would-be-counsellor._

* * *

><p>"Len~!"<p>

"…" Len pretended not to hear.

"C'mon Len. I know you're mad for setting you up with that asshole, but I didn't know about the counsellor! The school's always saying he's a "great resource" and that we should "employ him for all your problems!" She made a face, trying to see for a response.

She didn't really get any, until at the end of the period, when Len slid past her, muttering and glaring,

"…You knew…"

* * *

><p>Miku sat twirling her pencil wondering whether Rin was actually trying to draw a bird, or, judging from her blank expression and dreamy eyes, that maybe she was…<p>

_So. Len in Rin's subconscious is a flighty, yellow parrot? Wait no…Cockatoo? Toucan?_

She giggled to herself at the thought of Len's tight bod-

No…Len with a beak.

_How would he eat bananas then? Maybe…hm. Maybe he'd just shove his entire fac- BEAK INTO IT! GENIUS MIKU!_

She burst out laughing, earning her the attention of the entire class, a reprimand from the teacher, including a piece of chalk thrown at her, to make her quiet.

Rin however, wasn't actually thinking about anything. She just doodled away quietly, until Miku got hit with a piece of chalk, that is.

_Pfft….haha… That Miku really is something. Cute, pretty, sorta ditzy… Ah well. Len chose me, not her, so it's all good right?_

She stared absent mindedly at her doodle creation, which, looked alright from afar, but really was just a mass of blue, sticky ink swirls, resembling a bird, somewhat.

Maybe a Heron?

She decided to keep the paper. After all, what could possibly happen?

Except maybe making her entire bag inky.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey! Rin! Have you spoken to Len in a while?" She fidgeted with her pigtails, hoping she wouldn't…<p>

"Uh…No…." suspicious, Rin narrowed her eyes, but looked away. "Are you trying to steal him from me?"

Sensing the pain in her voice, Miku was cautious not to offend her, "N-no. I'm just wondering…I mean, y-yes I do like him…b-but…" She couldn't stop stammering with Rin glaring at her.

"Yea, but what?" She icily pressed.

"Well. I'm kinda worried about you? You're a bit different…maybe you should call him! Or Skype. Or SOMETHING." She held her breath.

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill-_

"Oh. That's a great idea, Miku!" Rin's features softened, and she started planning how to contact Len.

"But uh, Miku. I only have his phone number. And he hasn't really called. His number doesn't work either. I know this is kinda stupid and we should have exchanged emails or something…" She looked sheepish.

"…Rin. How blonde ARE you?" She huffed, giving her Len's Skype.

"100%!" Grinning, she took the small slip of paper.

_Well, she may be pretty, and cute, and probably trying to get Len, but she's still my friend._

* * *

><p>As usual, the bus came on time, 3PM.<p>

As usual, he got home at 4PM, after hanging around with some friends, and getting some groceries.

As usual, when he got home, he cooked a small snack of meat with a side of fruit, making sure not to burn the meat, but also, so that it was cooked right into the centre.

The last time he didn't do so, it ended up with him in hospital.

He shuddered as he reminisced.

As usual, he got onto the computer, wondered if maybe he could apologise to Luka, or maybe to let Kaito cheer him up, but…

Unusually, there was a little orange pop up, accompanied by a popping sound, and he looked down at the bottom right corner of his screen to see one "OrangeNinRin13" spamming him.

"R-rin?" Len quickly set his hands to work, his regular snack ignored. "How did you even…who…what….WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME? WHAT THE HECK?"

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DUMBASS CHANGED YOUR NUMBER. _"

_HEY I DID NOT- oh. Wait, I did. Uhm…_

"Y-yea, well….uh…"

"That's right!" She smirked in her little victory. "Anyway, Miku gave me your Skype, and then like, stuff happened and guess what?"

"Uh…Miku? Whut?"

"Nope. Wrong. I'M MOVING TO WHERE YOU ARE."

_Eh? Is she for real…? AWESOME._

"So, so, when are you getting here then? And who are you going to be staying with, and…"

"Haha. Gotcha! I'm not moving here soon. XD You're just gonna have to use your imagination!~"

He frowned.

_Trust Rin to pull off a stupid prank like that._

"W-well. Brb. I need to do something."

"Yea, like to cry in a corner. X3"

He sat back, and set a timer for 10 minutes.

_Just enough time…_

When that finished,

"Back! Miss me?"

"Pfft, in your dreams."

"How did you know? Anyway, mother said we could move to where you are. Excited? I know I am!"

It was his turn to smirk.

"Wha…? Asif. You're just getting me back for before!" She sent a pouting smiley, waiting eagerly for his reply.

"Ha. Sure. Y'now why I'm excited? Because…" He sent a creepy grin.

"W-what?"

"Well. I'll come to your house…"

"Uh…sure?"

"And drag you up to your bedroom."

"Oh, oh, I gotta show you the new dress I bought!"

"Then tie you to the bedposts, one arm/leg per post…"

"L-len…?"

"Lock the door…"

"Yea, w-wouldn't want anyone coming in on us…?"

"Crawl under the covers with you, turn off all the lights~" He grinned widely, waiting for her response.

"E-eh? Y-you wouldn't dare…"

"Maybe take off your jacket and your shirt, because it would be oh-so-hot, and you wouldn't be able to take it off yourself and maybe bring in a toy, or two, or more…"

"N-no! NOOOOO!" She flinched, but was still riveted to her screen.

"AND THEN PLAY MONOPOLY!"

He delivered his coup-de-grace, and just reclined in his squishy chair.

It didn't take long for her to explode.

"WHA- WHO- WHAT HAVE YOU- WHAAAAAAAT. LEN! I SWEAR!"

"Yes, love?"

"How am I gonna play monopoly, half naked, and tied up?"

"…Good point."

He was content though.

Rin was here.

That was enough.

**((A/N: Consider it "payback" *supersmirk!~* Cause y'now, you said that payback *does exist***

**Oh and thanks everyone who reviewed!))**


	4. Onwards, onwards Five Hundred!

**((A/N: Another update! But this time a little ahead of schedule. Ah well. D-don't expect it often! Enjoy..))**

**Song: **Fire Flower

**Song Artist: **Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan (Awesome) Daxland

**Disclaimer: **If I had a dollar every time I said I didn't own something... (Like now. I don't own Vocaloid, gimme my dollar!)

I woke to the smell of coffee emanating from the lower floor, as the automated coffee machine…made coffee. On time, and always perfect.

_Just…how I like it…_

Yawning, I got up to make sure my hair wasn't in a stupid mess, and turned on the computer to check my messages, as usual.

_Hoboy…Rin can be really excited, when she's happy…_

**You have (52) unread messages.**

Grabbing my coffee, I tread lightly, making sure not to wake up my cat, sleeping in a small curl, at the top of the stairs, and slowly read through each message.

Most of them are just declarations of her love, and witty one liners about how I should come over to her place on a vacation for some "fun", and even some really creative ones, like…this one…

_Rainbow love. Because it just makes sense. I __**(rainbow)**__ you!_

I chuckle. Good old Rin. Kinda cheesy and corny, but 100% adorable.

Then came the last message in his inbox…

_Oh…my...lemon…_

_What the hell is wrong with her…?_

* * *

><p>Rin had been scribbling something, somewhat absentmindedly, again, of course. This time, it was…<p>

"What **are** you drawing?" Miku asked, leaning on her hands, and looking as bored as Rin was "out there".

"Uh…" Rin couldn't really think of a response.

_A butterfly…? A dragon…? Something…?_

"…Len…" She mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Rin…that…_thing_ doesn't look anything like the sex-" Miku looked away.

_What did I just say…oh…crap._

"Wait…what?" Rin shook her head, trying to clear her nonsense thoughts.

"Uh…" Miku's face started burning up. "I mean…it doesn't look like anything like the sextuplets that Len linked me to last night…"

"…You were talking to Len last night?" Rin cracked her knuckles, and settled back, watching Miku expectantly.

"Yea! About like, y'now, stuff!" She jumped up, and before Rin could say anything, she ran off…

Into a pole.

_That Miku…_

Rin just watched.

* * *

><p>"Gaaaaku-po-n~!"<p>

_Oh…it's that ice cream freak again. _

I made a face but didn't say anything.

"How's it going, man?" He slapped my back, while slurping….something.

"Uh. Kaito. Could you not call me that? Also, what…in the name of…someone… ARE YOU EATING?"

"One, no. Two, it's gelato."

"Why not? Also, I know gelato…vaguely…but that….thing. Is nothing like gelato!" Frustrated, I fiddled with my lusciously soft puuurple hair.

Did I mention that it was soft? And purple?

Yea.

"Pfft. It's just red bean flavoured. It's absolutely heavenly. Like every other ice cream on the face of the planet. You've gotta try some. Here, I'll-" He held out the small cup, but I refused.

"Kaito, I can't just…take your precious…ice cream. Uhm… I'll…uh…Wait. Does that mean you've had cucumber flavoured ice cream?"

"Well, yea. It came with the cucumber flavoured Pepsi. It was kinda weird, but not **too** bad…" I looked skyways, reminiscing…about god knows what.

"And eggplant?"

"Ha. Trust an eggplant freak to think of **that** one." He smirked, then smiled.

"Yea, very funny, ice cream freak. What about tuna?" I punched him on the arm…medium-ly.

"Oh? Thinking about getting a special so-me-one some ice cream~?"

Did I also mention that Kaito looks like a complete idiot when he's grinning?

Absolute. Idiot.

"No! I was just wondering. Sheesh. Can't I be curious? Like…uh…that monkey." I tried to change the topic.

"George? Ha. You can't fool me like that Georgo-pon~!" Still grinning, he did a twirl.

_Girly…bastard._

"How did you even…what kind of name…" I just couldn't comprehend it.

"A good one. Anyway, yea I can get Luka some tuna ice cream, and say that you were too busy…or something to send it to her personally…" He shrugged.

I peered at him. "So…this is how you're gonna get Miku. By getting someone **else** to give her leek flavoured ice cream?" Raising an eyebrow, I shifted my weight.

"Pfft. I don't like that bitch. And besides, I'm not the romance master. You kinda need Len for that, don't ya?" He stuck out a tongue…which was red. Well, ok, even redder than before.

"Oh whatever. I've had enough of your stupidity. I think that's Len there."

He returned my wave, and soon, it was the three of us, chatting in a park, about…well.

Girls.

What else?

* * *

><p>"Hey Meiko…" Luka put the finishing touches to her work of art.<p>

"Yea…?" She slurred, not really caring too much.

"Could you stop drinking, for a month? You're so alcoholic, we could probably consider you to be a car or something."

"Yea, sure. I probably could. It's not like I drink petrol either!" The brunette protested.

"Then quit now."

"Nah, maybe later." She sipped her white porcelain bottle.

_She's never going to change, is she? Oh well…_

"Anyway, do you think…"

"…That Gag-poop likes you? Yea, probably. He's always moaning about how you're giving him the proper love and devotion owed to him, as his wife, and all that jazz. I mean, half the time he's fantasizing about you, while speaking with his…purple…evil…fruit…" Meiko paused, then took another small sip.

_I think this calls for a facepalm…_

"No…I was going to ask whether you thought my artwork was good enough for the up and coming contest, but seeing as you so love stalking Gag-poop as you so call it, why don't you tell me all about his personal life, including family, and love life." I responded in deadpan, hoping that she'd take the hint.

"Oh…? So you **do** like him!" She chuckled.

"…You're just high on alcohol, Meiko" I huffed.

"And now, here's the catch. Catch!" She tossed the bottle to me.

_Pepsi…?_

"Wait. Meiko. What is this? It **looks** like Pepsi, but it doesn't smell like it…" I sniffed, dubiously.

"Yea. That's cause it's vodka flavoured Pepsi. It's like vodka, just without the burn." She smiled sagely.

"…Well, maybe you will quit soon then."

"Yea, yea. Now, back to Gag-poop. I'll bet that if you dress in your most revealing minishirt, and have some lacy bra on, he'll be begging to be yours."

"Pfft. No way."

"Yes way. Miku did it, remember?"

"…As a joke, and she was holding a humongous eggplant, anyway."

"Details, details!"

_Facepalm…_

**((A/N: Read and review!**

_...please?**))**  
><em>


	5. Bwahaha?

**((Ok, well, here I am again, with yet another chapter! I don't quite know about the feel of it, but it works well enough for me, I think. I promise, I'll edit this story sometime after I'm finished writing it, or when I have time, or something, cause I have exams next week...T_T. Ah well, enjoy!)  
><strong>

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Yea, I don't own one bit of Vocaloid.** Duh?  
><strong>

**かがみね レン****is calling…**

Rin sighed. She was really in for it now…

"Hey, Len!"

"…Rin? What's…what the heck…why did…" He looked flustered, but also tired, and annoyed at the same time. Quite a fearsome combination.

"Yes? How was school? Oh. Did you uh…" She looked sheepishly at her feet, and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yea, it was a bit boring, but otherwise…w-wait! Don't try to change the subject!"

"What subject?" Rin scratched her head, and adjusted her seat.

_I wonder what he's talking about…maybe he didn't like the love letters…? *sniff* Maybe…OH! I didn't know I had this mochi left over! Om nyom-_

"About your dodgy, pervy, dirty, lewd, sick, twisted, silly, odd, insane, inane-" He was out of breath at this point, but still tried to continue.

He gasped. "Sick, lewd, dirty, like/love letters-"

"Wha…so you didn't like them?" Rin pouted.

"Eh?" Len recoiled.

_Uh…wait…what?_

"N-no…I did, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" Now it was Rin's turn to be annoyed and flustered.

"…Rin. "Rainbow"? Honestly?"

"Yea, well. You sparkle lots, with different colours coming out of you!"

"And what about that link you sent me?"

"…Link?" Rin stared blankly.

"Yea. The last email you sent."

"Uh…? I didn't send any other email…"

"…Rin, you might wanna check your computer then. I think you have a really dirty virus-"

"I'm not sick! Anyway, this is getting nowhere, has Miku been speaking to you?" She narrowed her eyes.

_What the random…?_

"Uh…no, not really…"

"Oh, so you have!" She crossed her arms.

"…What are you trying to say?"

"That she's…"

"What?" Len tapped his foot, and sighed.

_Why is it that people think…_

"Look, Rin. I know you two are friends and whatnot. So…why can't I talk to her?"

* * *

><p>If you've ever been into Meiko's room, in her expectedly <em>normal<em> house, two stories, white, with black stairs, you'd know exactly what it's like.

It's unforgettable.

Granted, given her personality, you might not expect much except maybe the latest…*ahem* arguably **adult** posters, and maybe broken _stuff_.

But actually, Meiko does have a soft side. There are such things as girly drinks, remember?

"So you decorated…recently…" I peered dubiously into her room of…death? Alcohol? Alcohol leading to death? Liver disease? Sir…Osis?

_I knew I should have paid more attention in Biology._

"Fwa! I knew you had a keen eye!" She chuckled.

"Well, Meiko. It doesn't take an eagle eyed manly man-" She chortled at this. "To tell when you've replaced all the…shall we say "inappropriate reading materials" with…is that a sake dish beanbag?" I stare pointedly, and point staredly(…staringly?) at the red, vaguely bean shaped _**thing**_ in the corner of her room.

_How the hell did she even find that?_

"Ah, simple. SHIMPURU, my dear Gag-poop~" I winced. "Rule 34. If it exists, there is a beanbag version of it."

"I thought that was-"

"Oh? What did you think it was?" She grins devilishly at me, and I just shut up.

_She knew….she knew…_

I narrow my eyes. "I'm guessing there's a cat shaped beanbag-"

She nods.

"…And an eggplant shaped one-"

She rolls her eyes, but still doesn't say anything, instead rummaging around in her room, and finding a small white, porcelain bottle.

_But it's only 4PM. How the hell…does she just drink as soon as she gets home?_

"…Tuna?"

"Oh? Tuna? Like, Bluefin?" She puckers her lips. "Uu~ Uu~" Then she takes a sip, and back…slams a cucumber beanbag.

"Uh…isn't that a bat? Or a mouse? And why do you have a cucumber beanbag? For that matter, why do you have a mochi beanbag?" I raise an eyebrow, and adjust my kimono.

"Shuddup. Same thing, they're all animals. And, well. Pickled cucumbers and mochi make great snacks with some liquor…" Grinning, she worms her way into a comfortable position on the beanbag.

"Speaking of which, do you want some-"

"No thank you!" I put up my hands as I flee her room, and then her "normal" house.

"Well, uh, nice having you! Come again later!" She yells behind me.

_Normal…is an overstatement._

* * *

><p>Miku chuckled in her little room…well, it was more like an igloo, just without the cold. The teal paint on her walls, accompanied by the deep blue stained glass windows, something out of a church, gave the impression that she was under the sea, or in a pool, or, as she loved to imagine, in. an. IGLOO.<p>

Snickering, she finished up her latest "project", furtively looking around to see if anyone was noticing what she was doing.

_If only they knew…right, Farfetch'd?_

The small bird resting next to her bowl of _Negi_ ramen didn't really seem to say much except "Yea, yea, whatever."

She settled back in her chair, drinking some…"V8", a new vegetable juice that seemed to be all the rage. At least, on TV and all that. It seemed to go well enough with the small pieces of onion floating around in her soup, though, leeks were a vegetable anyway…

_If those popular celebrities drink it, I'll be popular too, right? Right? Yea. Ah, this is the life…_

* * *

><p>…<em>What time is it?<em>

I groan, and sort of…flop around in bed for a bit, not really wanting to get up.

_I doubt all that ice cream was good for me either…but it's still tasty, and I'm not getting fat, so it's all good, right? Must be my devilish charm, and my fit…fitness? Uh…maybe cause I sing like an angel? I'm sure the Kami of Revels would say so too…right?_

Although…there is a kind of surprise waiting for me…

Not really a surprise though…

_I don't know anymore. Does anyone else get fluffy pink letters in the mornings sometimes? Y'now, right next to their scarves? On the nightstand…_

_Maybe I'm imagining it! And if I get some really good ice cream, it'll shock me awake, and then, I'll notice that it's not actually real!_

I sigh though.

_It's not like I'm going to escape all these love letters…Is it Luka, or Miku though?_

**((Ok, well, be lucky I didn't use Kanji. Haha. For those who don't know, Negi Ramen is quite a nice dish, and also, the team name of that team with...what's her name, and what's his name...Tsu...Ka...something. Whatever. It's from Full Moon Wo (pronounced O, but ok) Sagashite.**

**Also, also, thanks for the reviews!**

**Tsun: I. Am. Not. Tsundere! I swear! It's n-not like I update for anyone except for me! And maybe Kyuu. But she never reads it anyway. *shrug***

**Clueless: I hope this clears it up, sorta? *grin***

**Rinny...God, I need a better nickname for you: I'm glad you like it! I do hope you'll continue to like it. *rueful***

**Kiseki: Lol. Meiko...without alcohol...it's doable? I always imagined her as a kinda motherly figure. *shrug* Oh. Except in Cochita. e.e  
><strong>

**As for Gakupon, it's fun writing about him/for him =3 Thanks for reviewing, as always!  
><strong>

_Review!_

_...p-please? *sob*_**))**_  
><em>


	6. What's this? Plot details!

**((Ok guys. Bear with me. This is exam week, so it's not as good as it normally would be. (Ehe. Like it's good anyway.) Anyway, so, yea. I hope you enjoy it! **

**As usual.**

***Ahem* Yes. Exams = Busy me. So uh...c-consider yourself lucky that you're reading this on time...!**

**Ok? Enjoy!))**

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid? **_*dreamy*_** Yea, I wish.

"…So, Len?"

"So, what? Would you like some pocky?" He sat down, and opened a small, pink cardboard box.

"Well…I'm not next to you- Hey, wait! You didn't tell me if you were talking to Miku or not!"

"Well…are you sure?" He sat back, munching on the chocolate coated sticks.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now about Miku..." She glared.

"I talk to her sometimes…so what?" He nonchalantly responded, taking his time to take out another stick from his small box.

"It's a big deal, Len." She seethed, "What if she's stealing you? What if you fall in love with her? What if she-"

"Rin." He cut her off, "She might be stealing me. I might fall in love with her. But the fact is, that I'm not, and she probably isn't. She's your _friend_ Rin. I thought you knew what they meant" Len murmured, looking at his chocolate stick.

"I do! It's just that she's not.."

"Not _what_, Rin? Not your friend? Not worth it? Really…You should know how much people are worth."

"No…She's my friend…but she's trying to steal you away from me! And seduce you!"

He scoffed at this. "Rin, she's _not_ trying to seduce me. Honestly, I don't even know how much I mean to you sometimes, or what I'm worth to you…" He bit down suddenly on yet another stick of pocky.

"You mean everything to me! T-that's why I don't want Miku to steal you…" She frowned.

"I think you're just really jealous… She _is_ your friend, so I want to get to know her too, y'now. You know all _my_ friends." He made of a point of this, by setting down his snack for a second, and stared piercingly into her eyes.

She blushed. "I'm not jealous! I'm just…concerned… y'now…? It's what girls do." She pouted.

"Rin. You say you're not like other girls, you're "just" Rin. But come on. You just labelled yourself, and lumped yourself with those "other girls"" He frowned, and took in a breath before he continued,

"I really did think you knew better. I thought you knew that you're special to me, and no-one going to replace that place you have in my mind, my heart, right next to me, even if you're not *actually* right next to me. But it seems like I'm just some kind of object, a trophy to prove to Miku that you're better than her, or that you've just this "wonderful shouta"." He cringed for a moment, sadly looking into her bewildered eyes.

"I think you need to just take a step back, and think about what's going on. Miku's your friend, whether you like it now, or not. You can't- No. I won't let you just throw away that friendship just because you think that I can "make you happy forever and ever so long as I'm by your side." You are my princess, I'm your servant, but I serve not because I have to, but because I _**want to.**_ I think you need to think about what you're doing before you just rush into things…" Melancholy invaded him, and he turned off the computer at the power point, sitting in his brightly lit room, brooding.

_Was that too harsh?_

_Maybe she needs it._

_God knows, I need a rest… Hoboy. I'm going to have to apologise to her later, won't I?_

He took a deep breath, and slumped in his chair, concerning himself with memories, and pocky.

* * *

><p>"I really did think you knew better."<p>

_Knew what?_

"I thought you knew that you're special to me, and no-one going to replace that place you have in my mind, my heart, right next to me, even if you're not *actually* right next to me."

_Yea, I know that but…what about Miku? She's…she can't have you! I won't…never…_

"But it seems like I'm just some kind of object, a trophy to prove to Miku that you're better than her, or that you've just this "wonderful shouta.""

…_I'm not trying to compete with her, she's just trying to steal you! Can't you see that, Len?_

"I think you need to just take a step back, and think about what's going on."

_I'm calm. Rational. Reasonable. Can't you see? She's trying to steal you from right under me. She was always smarter, and prettier, and everyone liked her…she was just *better*!_

"Miku's your friend now, whether you like it, or not."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Len's rueful eyes silenced her, and she could only sit in her chair, rooted to her position, thinking, waiting…

_If only she wasn't my friend…_

"You can't- No. I won't let you just throw away that friendship just because you think that I can "make you happy forever and ever so long as I'm by your side"."

_But you do Len…We don't need Miku…I don't understand. Have you already fallen for her? What am I supposed to do now? What's going on…Len?_

"You are my princess, I'm your servant, but I serve not because I have to, but because I _**want to.**_"

_Len…_

She bit her lower lip, but still didn't say anything.

"I think you need to think about what you're doing before you just rush into things…"

_But Miku is…._

"Len! Can't you see, she's…she's trying to take you away from me, to destroy us!"

But it was no use. Her screen was black, and the call was cut off.

* * *

><p>Miku stared forlornly at her hands.<p>

_Why can't I do anything with them? All I can do is look good and sing…I can't draw, and I can't write….what's wrong with me?_

She wasn't sure what she _**could**_ do, except look at her hands and wish she had something more practical, something more useful, more dexterity, than the insensitive lumps of flesh, which only served to look good.

It irritated to no end that past boyfriends had assumed immediately that she could draw, because of how petite and soft her hands were.

_They probably just fantasized about these touching them._

She sighed.

And picked up her cell, calling the one person she could trust.

Someone who have been there for her, and she had tried to be there for her, but her hands just got in the way. She was too embarrassed to tell her though, in case she made fun of her, or just…forgot, about her…

Like she didn't care…

It was hard to see the bright side sometimes, but she managed, if only because she was always so happy, especially before she moved to a new school.

_I don't think she knows I begged my parents to let me rent out a small apartment, and get a part-time job, just so I could keep her company._

"Rin."

"What is it **Miku**?" The person on the other end spat the last word.

**((*Ahem* Yea, the lack of plot, and also the stupidity of it all got to me today. Maybe I'm feeling bad. So sue me. I need to study for physics, so not anytime soon, ok? Sue me, shoot me, rape me later.**

**CluelessLeaf: I suppose your name says it all eh? Haha. Just kidding. Thanks for reading!**

**Ohihihi: (I think that's the right number of "hi"s =S) Anyway, I'm glad you like it, haha. I update every week, if you haven't really picked that up. Sometimes a little early, but usually on a Wednesday, cause I was like one day: "Yep Toan. You're going to write a fic, and you're going to update every week, no excuse." So, I hope you continue to like it, and thanks for reading!**

**Azn...Rin...Gosh. I still haven't come up with a nickname for you: Haha. I don't think maybe people notice that I update, but just remember that if it's a Tuesday where you're at, then most likely I've updated. If not, check tomorrow morning. I think you're -3 Hours, flip the sign, so, just add 3 and flip the sign and that's my time. I usually update at about 6 or so, my time. Give or take, yea? Something to look forward to, hm? Lol. That's awesome that you're reviewing! Also, also, you changed your picture! *so jelly, he's aeroplane* Nicknames...I have no idea. I'll get back to you on that one. (Sorry for the wall of text, I just don't feel like spacing it all out, so you're gonna just have to bear with me.) Lol. It's not that good, me thinks. Thanks for the review though!**

**Tehe. Thanks for reading, all of you guys, even any new readers (especially new readers!) and I hope you review.**

**Kyuu, you better be reading this, or I'll like, I dunno. Cut something precious to you into little bits with a toothpick =3**

**Till next week, hm? Or next dream. Take your pick))  
><strong>


	7. Awww, say sorry!

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Vocaloid.

"Uhm…ah…"

_She's just joking right? Maybe she's just angry…_

_Maybe Len…no. Can't be, right?_

"R-rin…you seem a bit…"

"What, **Miku**? Seem a bit what?"

"A-a bit angry…"

_No, it can't be Len… Maybe she thinks I'm trying to…maybe…oh my… does she know that I love Len? Is this why she hates me…maybe…_

"Ha. Just a bit?" Her voice having a callous edge to it.

"U-uh… Have I called at a bad time…? I could call back later, uhm… You don't have to get angry at me for no reason…"

"No reason? No reason?..!" Rin scoffs. "Oh, I have plenty of reason to be angry with you, my dear **Miku**."

She was taken aback by this. She had talked to Len once or twice, but always about other matters, and both of them knew that Len loved Rin, with all his heart. As much as she wished she could be his, Miku knew that Len couldn't abandon Rin. She just meant to much to him.

_So…why…? I haven't done anything wrong…right? Oh…unless he really did break up with her…? No way…_

"R-rin…"

"Hurry up and get to the point Miku, I need to be somewhere else right about now" Rin's caustic voice reached Miku's ears, and made her cringe.

"Did Len break up with you or something…? I mean…"

"…Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you, you back stabbing snake. I thought you were my **friend**, but apparently, you're not, and all you could care about is Len. Len, Len, Len. Like he cares about you in the same way-"

"Rin! That's not-"

"Not what, Miku? Not good enough for you? You just need all that attention, don't you? You just need to be at the centre of that attention, with your pretty voice, your ridiculously, stupidly long hair, and just peachy hands, huh? It seems like everyone just loves you! There's nothing that you have, that no-one else doesn't want. It's like…you're just perfect!" A bitter tone emanates from the cell phone.

"I don't…can't you see that he **loves** you, Rin. He really does. I ***am* **your friend, and I hope you don't forget that. Because, no matter what, I do care about you, and…can't you see that he DOES NOT CARE ABOUT ME?" She yelled into the phone angrily, regretting it as she did so.

_What's done is done…If she's not going to listen to Len, or me, then who else will she listen to?_

* * *

><p>She hung up. What was the point of talking to Miku anyway? All she was doing was beguiling people into believing her. She's the liar. She knows it, too. It's just infuriating how perfect Miku was. It really was a word that suited her, but in this world, no-one could be perfect…<p>

Miku's just trying to steal Len, she assured herself.

_I just have to prove it to Len…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Anka, anka, ketsu hoi anka!~<strong>

"Gakupo. GAKUPO." Kaito tried not to spit out his sea salt ice cream whilst also trying to get the purple haired…man...woman….thing…samurai dresser to turn around, and stop singing that god-forsaken song.

He did stop, but only to catch his breath.

"Yessssss, Kaito-n?"

Kaito spluttered.

_Wh…who….he's been hanging out with Meiko, hasn't he?_

_Oh god no… two drunkards…think of the headaches… the hangovers…_

…_The FLASHING THAT WOULD ENSUE._

He shuddered, remembering the last time Gakupo made a video about love letters, and very badly photo shopped Len's head on an enlarged version of Piko's body, and then "muscle-ifyed" it.

Suffice to say, it included a lot of flashing, and pelvic thrusts… Or what would constitute to them, if it wasn't so badly made.

_I don't think… Gakupo thinks about the things he does… oh dear, another Meiko…_

"Uhm…what's…wha…Kaito-n?"

"Well, see. Kaito-tan doesn't quite work. SO I decided to make things a little more spice-y. Works, don't you think?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the more sensible one out of the two of us." Kaito frowned, and gestured with his spoon…spork…spatula…whatever they call the thing.

"Well, I am, obviously" He flipped back his purple hair, oblivious of the cringing going on, on Kaito's behalf, almost choking on his ice cream, before continuing, "I'm just happy today, is all."

"Yes, but why are you singing that song? I mean, there are better songs to sing about than Anchors and Captain Murasa…" He thought for a second, taking his time to put another scoop into his mouth, and enjoy the taste, "Wait. Did Luka like, kiss you or something? I mean, you do kinda seem really happy, and like, y'now." Kaito shrugged, but thought it was a fair guess anyway.

"Well…"

"…So you have?"

"Nope." Gakupo resumed belching out notes to the tune of "Captain Murasa's Ass Anchor".

* * *

><p>"Hey Meiko…"<p>

"Yea…what, Luka…?" Meiko sleepily replied, reclining on her red sake dish beanbag.

"Uhm… Do you like anyone?"

"Huh?"

"Uh… I know you heard me." Luka picked up her palette again, not looking back to see Meiko's reaction, and resumed painting the cloudy, windy skies outside, using rather…odd colors.

_Maybe…pink skies, and red clouds… Or red skies, green clouds? Got to have some nice contrast…_

_Or maybe I could go with a green themed piece. I mean, I don't see what the harm is in that, just call it a jungle sky… Or something._

"Nope." Meiko snickered, and produced a bottle of sake from…somewhere.

"Uh…where do you get all that beer/sake/wine/whatever?"

"The same place Kaito gets all his ice cream."

"Walmart?"

"No. My wallet." She laughed.

"That's only if you have money in that wallet."

"No, really, my wallet." She pulled out a small glass vial…from her wallet.

"Wow…you can put enough alcohol in that thing?"

"Yep. 100%" Meiko giggled, "Good enough for shits and giggles and laughs."

*Facepalm*

**((A little rushed, and whatnot, but that's cause I've had exams and such. BUT THEY'RE FINALLY OVER.**

**Yea. Anyway, reviews...**

**Kiseki: It's not awesome, but thanks anyway =3**

**CluelessLeaf: TBH, I didn't know what else to write _**

**Ohihihi: I'm glad you like/love it. Here's another chapter. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!~))**


	8. Deep in Thought And Tuna

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: VOCAROIDO idei ichiban...** Nah. Vocaloid isn't mine.

_I think I might have been too harsh on her..._

**～カガミネ リン～ ****is offline.**

_Yea. Too harsh. But, I guess I can't really apologise if I can't talk to her, right?_

He just stared at his screen, listlessly playing with his shirt buttons, and a cup of tea in the other.

_Maybe she thinks that I hate her now…? I guess I didn't give her any chance to say what she wanted to about Miku. But Miku's just a friend right? There's just no way that she could like me; I mean, I'm lucky to have Rin, but sometimes, maybe… maybe… Rin just… maybe I was right in the first place, and all I am to her is a trophy. I need to find out what kind of friendship it is… it feels like- sounds like a rivalry over a sort of love/hate but-_

It took him a moment to realise that he had just spilt his steaming cup of hot tea, but when he did realise, it came much, much too late.

The rest of the hot afternoon was spent trying to convince the neighbours in his apartment building above and below him that he wasn't screaming because someone was raping him, and applying cream to the burn.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we're all here?"<p>

Eyes scanned the room.

"Uhm… I think Len, and Luka are missing." Gakupo span a few times looking over the drearily quiet park to make sure either of them weren't behind him.

A dog howled in the distance, and the rest of the congregation shifted awkwardly.

Meiko hicced, taking another sip before smiling broadly, if somewhat tipsily.

"Maybe…maybe they're doing sssomething naughty together….eh?"

"Feh. No way. They're too much of prudes to even consider that. And besides, Len has Rin! And Luka has this-" Kaito dropped his ice cream with the pain of Gakupo…jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yea, Luka has ice cream. Isn't that what you were going to point out, **Kaito-n**?" Gakupo restlessly twirled his hair, still eyeing the "ice cream freak".

Kaito just sat down on the grass, cautiously watching Gakupo, and eating his ice cream.

_He's so mean to me… Can't he talk a joke?_

He frowned, crossing his arms, and silently enjoying his strawberry gelato.

"Guys, guys, calm down. I'm sure they've got a good excuse as to why they're away." Gumi helped Kaito up, and stood inbetween the "two heavyweights".

"Yea, like, some nice naughty time in the nearby janitor's closet." Meiko sniggered, before resuming her expression of love…for her alcohol.

"Yea, yea, laugh it up. We'll see who's laughing when one of them's dead or worse."

"Wait, Gakupo. Who's dying?" Kaito raised his voice a little.

"Uhm…guys. There's swings…" Gumi tried to distract them.

_They really need to grow up. I mean, come on, it's just Luka and Len…promising to be at an outing…but not turning up…_

_Ok, it probably is really bad._

* * *

><p><em>Hmm…does this dress make me look fat...? Maybe I should lay off on the tuna…? Or will no-one notice? Hm…<em>

Luka twirled around a few times, staring at her reflection, making sure that there were no odd bumps, or lumps in equally odd places.

Somehow, it came as a large surprise that her phone was ringing, and rather loudly, but she never noticed; her dress didn't seem to love her enough to make her look good.

Finally though, she did pick it up.

"Uhm. Hi, Gumi..?"

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER-"

"Meiko, shuddup. Uhm, yea. You're kinda late… and so is Len. Have you seen him lately? Kaito and Gakupo are having quite the ball on the swings, so we're kinda just missing you two."

"But I'm not-" Luka glanced at the clock, "late. I mean, it's just 2:30"

"Uhm… Luka, have you looked outsite? It's 5PM, from the looks of it. I think your clock is wrong… I mean, just **look **outside." Gumi sighed.

_Luka's meant to be the responsible one in this group right? I mean, she's just so…mature! Except when she's on a… a… tuna high? I think I can call it that. I mean, she just loves the stuff. I don't see why you would though. I mean, it's __**just**__ tuna. Carrots on the other hand… mmmmmm…. Yum!_

"A-anyway, I think I better hang up. Meiko's sniggering at me like I'm the most ridiculous thing in the world-"

"Nah, it's just cute when you drool." Giggles and sipping.

"Wh-why you…?"

Luka just hung up, and decided that whatever she was wearing was probably ok already.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaito…"<p>

"Yea, Gakupo…?"

"…n-nothing…"

"Pssha! If it were nothing, you wouldn't have tried to, and failed to bring it up in the first place right? Remember what they used to tell us?" Kaito glanced over at Gakupo, both were swinging up and down slowly, deep in thought.

"No regrets?"

"Well, I was thinking, make sure you always eat your fruit, but ok" Kaito grinned broadly, putting another spoonful of his gelato into his eager mouth.

"Ha. And look at how you turned out. Ice cream freak. So much for fruit." He snorted.

"H-Hey! I'll have you know that my gelato is 80% fruit!" Kaito huffed, holding up his treat as though it were **made** to be worshipped.

"Pfft. 80%? Come on! Get some real fruit into you. Like an eggplant!"

"…Gakupo. Eggplants are vegetables."

"No way. They have seeds. And things with seeds, that are fleshy and natural and whatever, are definitely fruits."

"Someone failed biology. For life."

"No, really. Look at it!" He brandished the object in question waving in front of Kaito's face, before taking a small bite, earning a cringe from the other boy.

"Euugh. How do you even do that…"

"Very well, thank you~!"

"…Idiot."

**((**Thanks for the reviews! Uhm... I'm really tired, cause swimming today, but I'll see what I can remember...uhm.

**Clueless: Haha. That's a lot of ideas. Maybe you should put it in your fic =3 I think I won't steal your ideas. =O**

**Kyuu: Yea, I'm sorry about no favouriting e.e But, but, I wonder if you like this story! And... uhm. I'm not jealous. Luka's just awesome, yea? Yea.**

**Please review~!**

**Till next time.))**


	9. Sakuraaa, Sakuraaa!

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: *Whine* **I'm too tired to make a creative way of saying that I don't own Vocaloid... ***grumbles*  
><strong>

_Still no reply… I hope she didn't take everything I said to heart… but what if she did? What am I going to do then? She might take everything literally, and maybe… maybe she'll kill Miku? No, that's impossible, they're friends, right? But this is Rin, Len. Rin. She'll do whatever the heck she likes. Including killing her best friend just because she's jealous. But why is she jealous, I mean, I'm nothing special. But Len, you're special to her. Very special. Worth killing for._

**～カガミネ リン～ ****is offline.**

He paced listlessly around his room, waiting for the distinctive bubble noise, with some quiet jazz playing from his speakers. He wringed his hands, cracking his knuckles in the process, and put a pen in his mouth to chew on, whilst spinning another pen in his left hand.

_Maybe… Hoboy… I'll probably have to drive over there or something… Ask my parents if I can…and if not, I'll just…I dunno… steal the car? This is Rin, remember. We…Well. I'm sure she won't do something stupid._

_But what if she does? What then, Mr. Genius? What are you going to do if she does get charged for murder, __**because you weren't there**__?_

_Because you weren't there to calm her down, to make sure that she wasn't going to set fire to everything and anything that flitted across her sights._

_I just hope I can get to her before she does something stupid… I mean, the last time she was this depressed and angry and moody she…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Rin! R-Rin…?"<em>

_Wandering aimlessly through the large council park, he couldn't care about its spectacular fountain, lit from the inside, with water containing light constantly gushing upwards in small arcs, or that the bronze statue, long covered in green corrosion and mildew still stood proud, head and shoulders about all the people who stood to bask in the coolness of the water, or the limited shade that the water feature provided._

"_RIN! Where are you!" _

_His voice already hoarse, but he doggedly ran around the park, still looking for her. He passed by countless maple trees, which seemed to be what the council liked the most, planting them everywhere and anywhere they would grow, but Len noticed with some derision that the leaves were falling, and it wasn't because it was fall. The pathways were littered with yellow and brown foliage, left there to rot and fester, ultimately destined to be consumed by the trees themselves, once it had reached a sufficient stage of decomposition._

_Still, it didn't matter to him that leaves were flying down, covering his eyes, hitting his face. He didn't care that the few people in the park, mostly tourists taking photos of anything that moved, in their cheap shirts, and dirty jeans stared at "they boy who was yelling for no reason". _

_The warm afternoon bringing small shafts of sunlight, filtered through the sickly trees also brought insects, and mosquitoes. But this still didn't deter the boy. He was determined. He promised._

_Most of all, he couldn't face the reality of the situation. He wouldn't._

"_RIN!"_

_He found her huddled up, shivering uncontrollably, and in a pained fever, underneath the lone _sakura _tree, almost about to bloom, but with a sickly paleness in the blossoms that showed that no-one cared. Not one person tended to it. _

_Once upon a time, in a tale that he tried to forget as he delicately picked her up was of a snow woman's revenge on a man who spurned her. As he slept beneath the bows of the white, blooming sakuras, she froze him to death, leaving in the same bitter chill that she had been given. The sakura spirit, the kami could do nothing for the man, and so, sent him on his way by absorbing all his blood._

_And that is why sakura blooms are pink._

_He tried to forget that as he carried her home, stopping several times along the way to wipe her sweat, and whisper comforting words in her ear, praying that he wasn't too late._

_Praying that she wasn't too far gone._

_Guilty because it had been his fault._

_Wishing he hadn't been so harsh._

_Hoping the sakura hadn't sucked away her blood._

* * *

><p>It didn't matter anymore. Len made up his mind to take the next cartrain/plane/whatever to see Rin. She wasn't **that** far away… just a few islands away… that's doable right? I mean, he'd just need to bring food for 3 days, make sure that his parents were ok with him driving, alone, and carefully manoeuvring the car all the way to Rin's place without her noticing, surprising her, and then making sure she doesn't… do whatever it is that she likes to do when she's angry and disappointed, and jealous, and having mixed feelings about her entire life.

Suffice to say, it was a scary prospect. On one hand, he could stay at home, and hope it all blew over, not contact Miku forever, and hope that Rin was happy with that, or just…

Something. He was thinking round and round in circles, literally walking himself into insanity.

_Eugh. It really is all my fault. If I had just been a little more tolerant and a little less stupid, then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess._

_Maybe if he didn't talk to Mik-_

_No. It wasn't her fault. I wanted to get to know her, it wasn't her fault that maybe she liked me, and maybe she wanted me. But got the vibe that she really wanted Rin to be happy, irrespective of her own personal desires and needs. And I respect her for that, more that I'll ever tell her, but I tried to convey that just by simply listening, and thinking..._

"What do I do…" He just sat in his faux-fur chair and held his head in his hands.

**((Hehe. Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**Uhm... I'm not sure what to call you so... in true Simpsons fashion, I shall call you, Mrs-or-Mr X, my dear Anonymous reader!**

**Clueless: Lol. Sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing but shhh, I'm trying to be different =P**

**You're in Melbourne? =O I have a few friends there. I'm in Syd ^^ Haha... Giving ideas doesn't quite work that well though... Well.  
><strong>

**Hoping you liked this chapter =D**

**Mr-or-Mrs X: I'm sure there's other FireFlower fics out there... haha. I was thinking of making this a Servant of Evil one, but it's a bit overdone, so I won't. This is turning out to be just as fun, anyway. And I can put my own personal experiences here, just a little different =3  
>Y'now, when I read your review for the first time, I cringed, cause I usually skim read, and I thought that you didn't like how it swapped back and forth so fast. But I guess, I re-read it, and I get what you mean. So I hope you enjoy. Haha.<strong>

**(But um... There's a plot? =O Just kidding. There is. Somewhere. =D)**

**Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review! =)))  
><strong>


	10. Movement sir, Movement!

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, not even a car =S

"Well, it looks like both Luka AND Len aren't coming. Len's turned off his phone or, maybe it's outta batteries, and Luka's-"

"Yea, thanks Gumi. Like we couldn't figure that out for ourselves. It's kinda getting late you know. And we did say to meet for lunch. It's freaking afternoon for crying out loud!" Meiko retorted sharply, before looking down at her feet, and taking a large gulp out of her water bottle. Though, truth be told, it wasn't **really** water. And it wasn't vodka either. It was just sparkling water with vodka flavouring, her favourite drink besides actual alcohol, simply because it didn't make her as drunk.

It's not that she wanted to get wasted. Nor because she wanted to look stupid, and vomit and pass out and all that. No. She just loved the taste of alcohol, as weird as it sounded. And well. She didn't really mind that she looked a bit stupid, or silly or whatever. She was having a good time, and so was everyone else. It didn't matter to her that she was the centre of stupidity, people just excused her because she was a "hopeless alcoholic".

"Just trying to be helpful… I mean… I know it's kinda late, but I don't want you guys thinking that I don't care about our friends…" She muttered, now turning her attention to the two…well. What **are** they doing? Uhm… Are they actually being friends? The two arguing idiots of all time…getting along? It made Gumi a little shocked, but then again, she was new to the group, so it was hard to tell.

"Hey Gakupo, I bet you can't go any higher that that measly height you call high!" Kaito was still eating his ice cream, and somehow swinging, on that cool afternoon, so of course, he wasn't holding onto the chain of the swings, and so he fell on his face, after catapulting a few meters away from the actual swing. Luckily though, his ice cream was still safe. Brushing off his scarf, he quickly hopped back onto the swing, pretending that nothing really happened.

"You're on, Kaito-n!" Gakupo chortled, swinging higher and higher, before he met the same end as Kaito. This time though, his spare eggplant within his kimono was squished, leading people to believe he vomited inside his clothes, and the bag holding the vomit just exploded, making a visual art form to behold. Fortunately for him though, Gumi was quite to pass him a plastic bag to pick up the mess, which he did so, with a thanks and a tear for "the brave eggplant killed while on duty".

"I call it, _Idiot On Eggplant Action._" Meiko snorted, watching the scene with a diminishing interest, but still holding onto the hope that the two friendly rival/idiots would do something **very** interesting indeed. That wasn't to say that the little scene wasn't entertaining.

Who knows what they'd do, though?

It seemed rather odd that there was no-one else in that park, save for a few dogs running wild, with the owners nowhere in sight. Not like anyone really cared what the council of idiots thought, with their stupid signs of "Dogs must be on leash" and, worst of all "No walking on the grass". It's not like the grass was going to die any minute because people trampled it, and besides, grass was MADE to be trampled on and generally used as a soft, fresh carpet.

Gumi sighed forlornly, wondering when or if Luka was going to get here.

After all, Luka really was her only friend…

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne, ME-Gumi! What's going on, four-eyes?" <em>

"_Yea, got some carrot juice to fix your blindness? Ha!"_

_They laughed derisively._

_They pushed her down._

_And then stepped on her, and her glasses._

_This happened every time she got new glasses, and every time it happened, the school was involved, but they couldn't- they wouldn't do anything about it. Even the police wouldn't do anything about it, believing it was just a prank because, let's face it, she didn't have any bruising, and she could have just stepped on them herself._

_No-one could be bothered._

_No-one wanted to help her._

_At least the insurance company was sympathetic enough to let her claim __**some**__ of the cost for getting new glasses, but even after a while, their protocols denied her any more than anyone else._

_She really was, just the same as everyone else, and yet, singled out._

_Why?_

"_Hey Gumi. Ready for your monthly top up of pain?"_

"_HEY! You leave her alone!"_

"_Yea? Why?"_

"_Because…"_

Gumi never really forgot this day, and hopefully, she never would.

_From her position on the floor, she could still see the speaker, a pink haired, usually quiet girl, now fiercely defiant, and challenging._

_She usually just assumed that the girl was just another person who didn't care, another person who saw what was going on, but didn't really want to get involved because they didn't want to be in trouble._

_The girl avoided any trouble by just blocking any punches or kicks thrown at her, infuriating the small gang of boys. But really it was what she did later that mattered._

_She actually made an effort to prove that they were tormenting Gumi, and in the end the principal and the deputies of the school were forced to resign, after it was revealed that they were getting payoffs from the parents of the delinquents to ensure that their sons would never be in any sort of real trouble, despite their idiocy._

Gumi wished that one day she could repay the favour Luka did for her- No, it wasn't a favour. It was truly a gift. And there really was nothing Gumi could repay her with, except with an honest friendship, because really.

What did Gumi have that Luka wanted?

Nothing.

She just wanted to be friends.

**((For anyone who doesn't know, "Megane" is glasses.**

**Oh, and yes. Um. This chapter's a little late. And I still have Chapter 11 to upload... And then more chapter to write...**

**And this isn't even considering the work I usually do. Sigh. At least, I might be quitting swimming soon to have more time for studies; I don't know.**

**Reviews! Yes. That thing.**

**Um...**

**Thanks! =3**

**Clueless: You don't need to give me ideas y'now? =P I mean... Yea. Idk. It's not like I know Lily very well either, haha. Oh well. Thanks anyway, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kiseki: Lol. Watery eyes from that? That's really... odd to say the least =3 Sorry for being late 'n all.**

**Rin: Lol, no-one gets the time to do anything after a while, so you have to make time. That said, I do make mistakes. Just not enough readers to see them =O I hope you enjoy this one, and thanks!**

**Yes. Enjoy the chapter. I'm off to do some Maths. Or English. Or... Physics? Who cares. Some work. Have fun.**

**Till next dream.****))**


	11. Usagi

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid... no. Me no own-ey.

_Well. Time to go-_

Luka picked up her cell phone.

"Uh… Len? What's going on?"

"Luka. Was there supposed to be an outing or something today? I think I completely forgot about it… Gumi's going to kill me when or if she sees me." A loud sigh emitted from her phone.

She scratched her head.

_What time is it… Oh… crap. Haha… we're so late it's not funny._

"Luka?"

"Uh… Len. Don't panic…"

"Pfft. What, why. Is there a spider on my right shoulder?" He chuckled at his little joke.

_If only Rin was here to share it. Aah… what am I going to do without her… gosh… I'm so dead when I finally see her again, aren't I-_

"Uh. No… But we just missed the outing completely. It was on, like 2 or 3 hours ago." Luka replied quietly and with finality, looking around her room at the strewn clothes, and turned on her stereo, wondering what she could listen to which fit the mood. Maybe some metal? Rock?

Pop?

"O-oh… crap. Gumi really is going to kill me this time. I don't even have a decent excuse. I was just sitting in my bed mo-" He went silent, abruptly ending his sentence, and causing Luka to worry a little.

"Uh… Len? What's wrong? I'm sure Gumi's going to be fine that you and I didn't make it. From what I hear, they didn't really do much, and-"

She was cut off by Len who…

_Is he sobbing? W-wha…t? Why though…._

"No Luka. I… Rin…" A sharp breath came from Len as he struggled to keep his voice level. " I think I made Rin really angry and disappointed. She's… not answering any of my calls, and she isn't coming online, and she thinks that I'm falling in love with Miku, and Miku's falling in love with me, and Rin's getting jealous, and she might kill someone, and I'm really worried, but I'm not quite sure what she'll do and-"

"Whoa, whoa. Len, calm down. I'm sure she's quite fine, I mean… You didn't kill her, or reject her or…"

"Yea, well. She probably took it that way. Judging from her reaction… I just hope she doesn't do anything… bad. Considering the last time she was like this…" His voice breaks, but he doesn't hang up yet.

_Well. What can we do…?_

"Len. Get a grip on yourself. What could possibly happen? It's Rin. She's the most delicate person I kno-"

"Luka. Last time, she killed someone. Not in a game, or an animal, or a prank, or whatever else. Actually killed. I saw them. They were **dead**. Luka. The police never found out that Rin killed the guy, and she doesn't remember herself. So far, it seems like the only people who know are you and me. She… isn't as delicate as you think… Rin has… history of odd violence…" Len concluded, biting back his tears.

_Why… why is he telling me this, of all people…? I mean, shouldn't he tell Miku, or… Wait…_

"Len… how come Miku doesn't know…?" Luka questioning, a little suspiciously.

"…I don't know. Maybe she does. I don't want her to know though, it'll ruin their friendship. I can't bear to think that I've ruined something else in my lifetime… I just hope being with Rin wasn't a mistake which will lead to someone else's death… Ah… I'm pathetic and worthle-"

"Len. Shut up. Now."

"E-eh…?" He was startled by the conviction in her voice.

"Life isn't always pretty and idealistic, and whatever dreams you have in there, Len. Well. You've got to take them with a grain of salt, because they're not going to be true. Yea, Rin might be a killer. Maybe she's going to kill someone else. But if that happens, it's. Not. Your. Fault." Luka stressed the last few words, making sure that he heard her.

"But…"

"No buts. It was never your fault, and it's not going to be your fault now. You love her right? So go find her, hunt her down, do whatever, but make sure she's safe. I won't forgive you if you just let her go. If you just let her by herself. I don't care what history you two have together, but as a couple, you're meant to support each other in the other's time of need, right?"

"W-well…"

"So… go Len. Go find her. Drive by yourself if you have to. She **needs** you, Len." Luka hung up on her usual placid tone.

_He better think properly… I'm not letting him just give up the person who's most precious to him._

_No way._

* * *

><p>"So… Gumi."<p>

"M-meiko?" The green-haired girl was, to be honest, scared of the older girl, but they sat down across from each other on the graffiti stained park table, and just stared into the distance. That is, until Meiko decided that some conversation would be a refreshing change of things.

"Ha. Why do you look so scared? You're like a rabbit… actually, a rabbit would suit you. What's your favourite animal?" Meiko chortled with a twinkle in her eye, and smiled at Gumi, who was rather taken aback by this side to Meiko that she'd never seen.

"Uhm… Actually, it is. What a good guess. But say Meiko. How come you're not like… this… to everyone else…?" Gumi scratched her head lightly, playing with her carrot charm necklace.

"Pfft. That's cause everyone else are idiots. Also, because Luka said to treat you kindly." She grinned.

"So…It's because Luka told you to…?" Gumi was in awe at Luka's powers of leadership.

"Well. Partly. The rest is because I've taken a liking to you." Meiko winked.

"U-uh… Meiko… I don't… like girls in **that** way." Gumi fidgeted with her necklace, and stared blankly at Meiko, unsure how she'd take it.

"Haha! Yep. Definitely like you. Don't worry, I don't either" Meiko whispered the last part so only Gumi could hear, and then resumed drinking from her water bottle… which didn't contain water.

Gumi never thought Meiko could be… like this. But what was "this"?

She supposed that you can't judge an alcoholic by their choice of drink.

**(( KYUU: You're getting lazy =.="" And insulting my writing T_T. I know it's bad, but you don't need to rub it in. Um um... You're not annoying! I love you! As a reviewer... *cough*. *hug***

**Rin: Lol.. Yea, you should pay attention in class. Um, I hope you like this chapter! =O**

**Clueless: Hah... well. I've actually got a lot of ideas, but... yes. I'll get to work. Hehe.**

**Mr. X: Lol. I'm glad you like it. I wonder if you like this chapter. Um...**

**Sorry guys, I'm really tired. I'll get to work on the next chapter asap. Urgh. Don't worry, I'll get used to my new, screwed up time table.**

**As for new readers, I hope you enjoy this! =3 Have fun, and until next time.))  
><strong>


	12. Adventure! Or not

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **If the ocean was whiskey and I was a duck  
>I'd dive to the bottom and never come up<br>But the ocean ain't whiskey and I ain't a duck

**So obviously I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow's the colour of mirth~<strong>

A girl sat in the corner of her basement, positively enjoying herself. Perhaps, the most fun any girl could have with metal and assorted precision medical instruments – minus any sharp things, of course. It wouldn't do to have scalpels and hypodermic needles fitted to clear, plastic syringes, now would it?

_Unhygienic…_

Oddly enough, she made do with scissors, tin snips and wire strippers and/or cutters, mostly because her "project" as she liked to call it, wasn't very hard to make. Furthermore, she supposed that the project didn't need to be very complicated; chances are, the more complex, the more chances it would have for failing, and as the Anna Karenina principle states, it is so.

**Yellow sings a song of joy!**

The basement was neither dingy, nor was it bleak; just right for a body to be toiling, slaving, lavishing time and luxuries on a project, a purpose, a present. Yes… a present.

But to whom? And for what occasion? She really had yet to decide; the project wasn't quite finished yet. Still needed to attach the tubing, stretching and coiling it around several times, and then pumping water through it, to check for leaks.

Meticulous, and precise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shzzzk... Shzzzk…<strong>_

For someone who didn't have much in the way of fine motor control, she did enjoy cutting up things into defined shapes.

One birthday her parents bought her a collection of felts, ranging from a rich green all the way to a dull red. It didn't bother her that all the colours weren't bright or that they weren't very interesting; indeed, most of them were rather drab. However, this evening, she decided that she would use a few of them together for her latest "bored creation" as she liked to term it.

Most who saw them though didn't think they were just "doodles", but rather works of art. Ironically, any piece of art she tried to make, tried **really** hard turned out to be a disaster in most others' eyes.

Except one person.

Though it's not like he'd recognise her, or appreciate her for who she was. She was after all a shadow of her best friend. It pained her sometimes, late into the night, dizzy with a lack of sleep, and almost drifting off into the blue of sleep when she would remember that she wasn't really achieving anything; her efforts at anything were ultimately, nothing.

But she tried anyway, falling asleep rather fitfully, yet, waking up the next day, and finding a motivation she rarely had, this time, to work with the old materials that people had kindly "donated" over the years.

At least, that's how she liked to think of it. It astounded her the amount of things that could be used that people threw away just because it wasn't "perfect" or "beautiful".

Everything has a purpose. She decided that perhaps hers was to help others find that same purpose.

* * *

><p><em>No turning back now Len… You've got to go through with it now…<em>

He slid the keys into the ignition slowly, pacing his breathing, and trying to calm his raging heart, before turning it slowly, wincing at the protesting engine, wondering why it had to start in the cold, dulled morning, and Len hoped that his parents didn't hear.

Technically he could drive the distance; he had the license. He just never tried before, and certainly not across states. He'd have to take multiple breaks, so he brought a few days' worth of food and water, in case something happened, left a note for his parents, apologised profusely to his cat, and left emails saying he'd be gone for "sometime" but would return.

_Hopefully._

_Just another few minutes… I'll be there soon…_

_Ah, that motorcyclist will give way. I'm sure she'll…. Wait she?_

_Nah, there's no way. I'm sure there's other girls who ride motorcycles too. It's not that uncommon; all those action films…_

_No. Don't fall asleep!_

He pulled over, turned off his headlights, pulling the keys out of the ignition before he tiredly resigned himself to sleeping in the backseat. He was about to drift off to sleep, late into the night, but was jolted wide awake by something slamming into the side of the car.

_Bird…?_

The sound of coughing and soft cries for help alerted him to the very real possibility it was the motorcyclist he had seen earlier, only moments ago.

Opening the door, he jumped out hastily, to see what could be done.

Pulling out his phone, he recklessly jammed the buttons, trying to reach the emergency services.

* * *

><p>Len…? Why are you calling at this time…?<p>

Where are you?...More importantly, who are you with?

Young man, I demand that you come…

Wait…where?

You, young sir are grounded for ETERNIT-

Oh.

You're in…where?

Oh dear. Um. Well. Have you been eating ok? And make sure you drink lots, ok?...

No dear, it's ok. It wasn't your fault…

No, we'll get the dent fixed. I'm sure it's covered in the insurance. Anything else happened to the car? I mean, as long as you didn't drive it into anyone, or anything or…

…Ok. You're still grounded, but please, stay safe. Your father and I are coming over soon. Just hang tight ok?

…Oh. Is she ok? No, it's good that you're staying by her. You helped her, so you might as well help more.

…Well, if it's who you think it is, then it may be a good thing…

…Maybe not though. Doctors don't know for sure until they've finished administering their treatment.

Oh Len dear.

No, it's not your fault. You were just parked off the side of the road. God knows, it would have been worse if you weren't there.

….You don't know that. Len..? Len!

Listen to me!

Whatever happened to that poor girl is

Not.

Your.

Fault.

Ok? …

Dear…hang tight. We'll be over in a few hours ok?

Love you too. Get some sleep ok? If the doctors are right…

* * *

><p><strong>(( Reviews~ I hope you guys reading are writing more reviews, haha =3<strong>

**Jaemi: I hope you like the rest of the chapters, including this one. Please keep reviewing?**

**Rin: Hai...! Lol. I make tonnes of mistakes, just find them =3**

**Kyuu: You dirty dirty... Rin's an alcoholic? Lol you love Meiko? Ahah... Thanks for the review =3 Love you lots, as always.  
><strong>

**Please review~ Hehe.**

**Till next chapter))**


	13. Self Reflexivity?

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Never owned Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>2mg of Paracetamol.<strong>

_Where are you?_

_I waited. I did. It got boring though._

_Too bright. Why is it too bright?_

_Did you come for me? I hope you did._

_But it's too bright. I can't see you. Where are you? Why can't I hear you?_

_Warm. Too warm. What's next to me? Is it you?_

_Can you hear me? I'm singing the song of our childhood, remember? The song we shared when we were at the lake, all alone._

_No-one cared. But you did._

_Why?_

**Intravenous drip over 3 hours.**

_The clingy damp breeze rippling over your skin, and over mine, your full warmth radiating off you and through to me through our embrace,_

_Our contact_

_Our hug._

_Do you remember? Where are you now?_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Or are you thinking of her?_

_I wish I never met her. I wish she never knew me._

_She doesn't deserve to know me, and I don't want to know about her._

_I don't want to wake up knowing there's someone better._

**Haemorrhage treated. Will need recuperation. **

_Why can't you be here?_

_Things would be so much better if they were. We could go out for ice cream, like we used to, blood orange for me, and French vanilla for you, just like old days._

_We could go up the long winding, curling staircase, much like a white, cloudy but dirty caterpillar, and then sit at the top of the lighthouse, overlooking the vast tormented sea._

_And then, when sunrise finally comes up, we can watch the dull hues of red, and orange, scatter across the sky in eerie patterns, warming people, warning people, that the new day has come._

_Somehow, we never do that kind of thing anymore. Is it because you hate me?_

_What did I do? Perhaps I did something I didn't notice?_

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p>She wouldn't just wake up, and Len didn't know what to do.<p>

It was exactly what he'd feared, but at the same time, he was somewhat relieved.

Why was her relieved though?

He had tried calming his raging mind, first pacing the corridors until the nurses at told him softly, but firmly to stop, that he was scaring the other patients in the Emergency ward with his dour and grim expression.

Then they moved her to the Intensive Care Unit, amongst other very ill, and with congenital birth defects. It saddened him to think that his beautiful girl was amongst the very sick. She, who was really, the energy of their relationship, and who brought warmth to his cold, and sometimes miserable life.

He then started watching a lot of TV, but in the end, the petty struggles of adults bickering over the blatantly false affections of the lead female role felt too much like a cheapening, a degradation of how, and what relationships were to him, and most importantly the relationship he had with people he cared so much for.

It offended him to think that people could get their daily enjoyment and fulfilment in life from watching people **pretending** to live. Only pretending to know what it's like to be hurt, to love.

Despite the protests of his parents, he stayed by her side, in her room, rarely leaving. He only left to get food, to bring over his laptop, and a few other necessities, but by and large, he lived in the small dingy room, surrounded by doctors, nurses, Rin's parents, his parents, machinery, and tubes.

Clear, plastic, sterile, coiling tubes.

Len would probably never forget the feeling of being in a room for weeks, waiting, while tubes surrounded him.

At first the medical stuff tried to forbid him to stay all the time.

When that failed, they tried restricting his "visiting times" to a certain time of day or week.

That failed again, so they tried to call the school to threaten him with expulsion; dire as the circumstances were to the staff, or so the protocols told them.

When the school found it distasteful and disrespectful to the care shown by Len, the staff decided to abandon the procedures just once, letting common sense take over, and leaving him be, even sometimes checking on him, to make sure he was eating enough, and staying healthy.

Eventually his persistence paid off.

She woke.

* * *

><p><em>It's so bright. When will it stop…?<em>

_Wait… my eyes… they're not open…_

She opened her eyes for the first time in a month, peering out into the clammy darkness around her, wondering what that sensation on her face was, what the sounds were, who was snoring-

_Who __**is**__ snoring?_

Shaking her hand, she elicited some gasps, and a jolting, from the person… the boy with messy bangs beside him.

She rubbed her eyes blearily.

"L-Len…..?"

He stared at her, blinked a few times, mouth ringed with sleep, anxiety, but most of all, contentment, and unrestrained joy.

"Rin!"

"W-What are you doing here-" She was cut off by a tackle hug as Len quite literally jumped on top of her, landing squarely on her, hugging her from above on the large bed.

"I love you, Rin." He managed to choke out between sobs, hugging her tightly as though she was going to evaporate at any moment, and drift off into thin air.

"Why?" She was too shocked to think, to plan, to understand, "Why me? Why not Miku, why not Luka, why not Gumi, why-" She was cut off by a pair of rough lips on hers, kissing fiercely.

To be honest, he didn't know why he loved her. Why he had come all this way to see her. Why he couldn't think properly.

But he did know why he was relieved.

She was battered, she was bruised, but she was with him.

And that's all that mattered.

"Do I need a reason to love you, Rin?"

**((Crystal: Is it better now? Haha. I hope it is. Enjoy~**

**Silent Reader: Yes, I think that's what I mean, haha. Then again, this isn't a Full Moon fic, so yea. Hope you enjoy!**

**And I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, please review!))  
><strong>


	14. The resulting afterarithmetic

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Never, never will I ever, ever own Vocaloid~

Or eat Natto.

* * *

><p><em>Should I call?<em>

Her hand hovered over the receiver, eyes staring blankly at the wall of photos behind the small satin table cradling the phone.

Despite the last two months being very pressuring and hard for everyone related, Miku still was unsure about what she could say, and what she really meant to her friend who was infirmed in a hospital which was not very far, yet it was an alien place.

That was not to say that she didn't try to contact; the last time she tried, panic gripped her, and she was forced to set the clammy plastic down, and do something else.

Anything else.

The house was very clean over the last 2 months.

_She's not dead is she? Hurt? Broken anywhere? Bloody?_

…_But…_

_Oh. That's good then, right?_

_Please, just stop stressing. What's the point?_

_Ha. She'll get better soon, right? They did say she'd make a full recovery very soon, right? You know. Within the week?_

_Come on Len! It's not like she's going to die with you just being there. She's very lucky to have you, you know?_

_You just got there! Surely things will work out fine._

_Nah, it wasn't your fault._

_Hang tight, I'll come over soon, ok? With your/my family, etc._

When Luka did arrive however, it was evident that she didn't need to be there, so she just left Len with her, sure that nothing much would happen for the next few days.

Though, days stretched into weeks, and weeks into months, but eventually she recovered.

Was she the same as before? Who knows.

At least she was all there, right?

* * *

><p>"Riin! It's time for lunch!"<p>

"But I'm not hungry!"

She grumbled but secretly was ecstatic, even though her head hurt a lot, and she had several broken bones, apparently with potential complications.

Not that it mattered.

_She's not here, he's here, everyone else doesn't really visit, and everything's just dandy right?_

Apparently she'd been sleeping for 2 months.

Didn't really feel like two months. More like 1-2 days.

On the bright side, she lost a lot of weight.

"Riiiiin! You need to eat though! You're so thin! And skinny! It's unhealthy" He pouted.

_He's so cute…_

"But but, aren't I sexy?" She giggled, coyly watching him blush deeply up to his ears, and look away, flustered.

"U-Um… You'd be sexier if you eat more…?" He replied lamely, refusing to look into her eyes.

She grudgingly opened her mouth wide so he could feed her a mixed fruit and meat salad.

She grimaced a little at the odd flavour, as he took a bite of the salad.

"What's wrong, Rin? Isn't it tasty?" He stared at her cautiously, a little worried.

"…Len." Her annoyance starting to get the better of her, "How the hell can you eat meat and fruit together? WHERE ARE THE FRESH LEAFY GREENS?"

"Rin. Meat is for growing boys. Vegetables stunt growth." He didn't back down, staring back with suppressed mirth.

"…H-hey! Just cause I'm flat and short!" Flustered, she pulled a pillow from behind her, and smacked him on the side of the head.

He grinned, putting his hands on her chest. "Oh, Rin. I don't think you're flat."

By the end of the day, Rin had to pay for a new pillow.

* * *

><p>"Leeeeen! Where's the sugar?"<p>

The week had passed rather uneventfully since the pillow "fight", though, Len would never call it that. It certainly didn't look like it to the nurse who came in and reprimanded both of them for being such children.

"Rin. You need to eat some good stuff. Y'now. Good stuff. You lost so much weight!" He looked over her with worry.

"Pfft. I think it's better this way. I can finally fit into that dress that I bought last summer!" She smiled brightly at him, and he had to concede that it was somewhat of a good thing that she had lost some weight.

But on the other hand…

"Rin, it's still rather unhealthy that you weigh so little… please eat? I know you're in a competition with Miku but…"

"Miku? So you never really got over her huh…" She looked at him with a haunting melancholy in her eyes that betrayed her own feelings of betrayal and hopeless jealousy.

"What? Miku's just a friend. And I'm concerned, just as much as she is for your health!" He grimaced, apologizing with his eyes for raising his voice.

"Sure… She's never done anything good for you. What ever happened to us…? Murmuring quietly, Rin refused to look into Len's eyes, which were frantically searching hers.

"… I don't want to have this talk again, Rin. She's your friend, she's my friend, isn't that ok? I donm't like her, she doesn't like me-"

"YES SHE DOES!" She screamed, on the verge of tears, biting back a sob.

He knew as much as she did that it wouldn't help to keep talking; it was like yelling at an orange. Nothing good would come out of it.

What he didn't realise was perhaps if he stood back, and saw things her way, perhaps he would understand her anguish. The distance that stood between them only really lengthened because of their stay apart. Hopefully, it would change, but it was hard to say.

As it was, neither understood each other, and that was that. Nothing at the present moment could change that.

So he did the best thing he could, and hugged her, consoling her. Wrapping his arms around him. Knowing that all she really wanted was him.

Despite her exasperated efforts to futilely push him away.

Despite her pain, and confusion.

In the end, she didn't care, and just let Len hug her, crying into his shoulder, feeling the uncomfortably stifling warmth of his body wash over him, and sooth her into a sort of pained slumber.

**((Hehe... Maybe it's ending soon, maybe it's not? Up to you guys. I mean, I'm not sure how it's going along, and yes it was rushed, and yes, today's a special thingy, because I can't be bothered to upload it tomorrow, AND**

**Reviews! =D**

******Clueless: Is it ending? Is it really? D= I guess you'll have to keep reading~**

**Mr. X: Glad to see you made an account. At least, that's what I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yea the last one was rushed, and all that jazz**

**Kiseki: Don't mind that it's short, only that you review =P**

**Rin: Heya! Haha. It's fine, really. Lol, my chapters aren't great. I'm syure of it. And here's your review.!**

**I hope you all love this chapter!**

**Till next phantasm. - Toan))  
><strong>


	15. Neko no Mitsuki

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Too tired to say that I don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>"Hey, how do you think the squirt and his girl are faring?" Grinning, he took a bite of his blueberry ice-cream, settling back onto his bed on the blazingly hot day.<p>

"How else do you think?"

_Kaito, why don't you have any beanbags, or chairs or at least something to sit on, in your room?_

"Well. Gakupo-n. I was wondering what you think. Hey, hey, do you think they've done anything naughty yet?"

Taken aback, Gakupo sat down on the mottled carpet, and looked back at Kaito, sitting upright, and enjoying his small handheld tub of blueberry. "Um…"

"Come on now. Be honest. You know as well as I do, that they did *something* that time when we weren't looking. You know, in the alley, when we were all going to that place and…"

"Kaito. Rin's as innocent as you can get. Think Gumi, and then add some. And Len wouldn't dare. He's too scared." Waving it off, his settled back onto the scratchy carpet as best as he could, and watched the sun sink behind Kaito, a swirling mass of red and orange framed by cheap panel glass.

Kaito smirked, spooning another shovel of iced cream into his waiting mouth.

"Surely they've done something by now… They have been together for quite a while now. At least, enough so that no-one can say it won't last."

"Hey now, don't jinx it."

"Ha. Hey. What's the bet I can trounce you in Tekken?"

"You're on, Kaito!"

* * *

><p>"…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She squealed, spreading out her arms.<p>

"Haha. Rin." She rushed over to her side, and embraced her warmly, letting the carrot pendant swing around erratically.

"Where's Len, Rin?" She scanned around the room, wondering if he was going to pop out from behind her and scare her.

"Hehe… How should I know…?" Giggling, she pointed down a little.

"What do you mean…" She squeaked as a hand reached out, and started lightly touching her ankles.

"L-Len!"

"You called, Gumi?" A dusty, but grinning youth scrambled from under the bed, and lightly brushed off his crinkled clothes.

"D-Don't scare me like that!" She blushed, embarrassedly fingering her pendant, and watching the couple laughing together.

_I wish I could be like that. Maybe there'll be someone someday…?_

"Anyway Gumi. How… Why… How are you here?" Rin squealed again with delight, eyes sparkling with a bright blue radiance.

"Pfft. Do I need a reason to visit a friend?" She giggled, watching Len's expression change from happiness to a quiet contentment, waiting for both of them to finish, or otherwise, do something which interested him.

_He's just so…_

"Hehe. At least you're here, Gumi. How long are you going to be here for?" She smiled.

"As long as you want me here, I guess." Shrugging, she sat next to the reclining girl on the bed, while admiring Len's… servant… pose.

_He seems bored, but… oh well. Not like I can do much._

* * *

><p><em>For flowers to grow, they must have sunlight, water, and enough nutrients in the soil. <em>

_Don't have too much sunlight, or your plants will wither, and die from too much heat. Don't have too much water either, it'll drown._

_Plants require a balance, as does all life. Nurture, and it will grow. _

She spilled the manure over the flower bed.

Dug up the weeds.

Lay them out on the cracked, rain worn tiles, like withered vines in a desert of red sand.

It kept her mind off… things. She didn't really want to think about how, or why, or whether she was a good friend, a bad friend, a nice person, someone who couldn't be trusted…

It was just so much simpler to just forget about the world, and concentrate on her blooming, white orchids, which required a moderate amount of sunlight, a moderate amount of water.

But always more and more nutrients. More and more food.

It didn't bother her though. It brought her pride, and kept her busy; something to do with her useless, gloved hands.

Ever since the incident at the hospital, she never really could bring up the courage to either say hello, or goodbye to Rin.

It was just so painful to see her glares, and cutting looks she received, so she stayed away from her ever since that last hospital visit.

_Perhaps it was just better this way._

_Oh? The orchids are starting to turn blue…_

"Naww, Gumi, do you *have* to go?"

"Haha. It's been fun, but visiting times are over. Only he gets to have special privileges." She pointed to Len, who mouthed a silent thanks back, smiling.

"Aww…. Well." Rin picked up a pillow stealthily, and then whacked Len on the side of his head, causing him to spin around in disbelief, "I'm sure Len and I will have **fun**, right?"

He sighed, nodding his head. "Yea. But uh. Could you stop smacking me with pillows Rin?"

"What, does it huuuurt?" She taunted, grinning.

"No, but it's weird. Also, I don't wanna pay for another pillow, and I don't want to get them angry, and there's no way-"

Rin decided that he needed to shut up.

So she shut him up. Forcefully.

With a pillow and her lips.

Gumi slipped out, thankful for the excuse to leave the two in peace, and bliss.

"Ha… You can't beat me like that!"

"SLAP THAT FOOL SILLY. SLAP HIM SILLY!"

"Ha! Can't do that either! HELICOPTER JACK PUNCH!"

"TIGER BREATH!"

Meiko walked in on the pair, eyes glued to the screen. She found it rather amusing that they were so engrossed in a game, but she couldn't complain. Tekken really was a fun game, despite the stupid names.

Honestly, where do you see a Boxing Kangaroo? Or some old pervy-

On second thoughts, it didn't surprise her that Kaito and Gakupo loved the game.

**((**Reviews! And replies. And stuff. Sorry if I'm too tired to say anything decent. Besides, what kind of review replier am I anyway? Anyway...

**Clueless: Will it end? Will it *really*? Hehe. Well, it's up to you to figure out my madness I suppose.**

**Finite: Lol. There's ****suspense? *completely oblivious* And well. I didn't want it to be too over the top. We'll see how it goes. TBH, you made it pretty clear you made an account when you favourited me as an Author... I'm not stupid, haha.**

**Anonymous: Sorry I took so long to review your work, I've just been really tired, and stressed emotionally, and stuff. Rather private stuff. So yea. Umma, it's not going to end all that soon, I hope. Unless I can't be bothered or something. TBH, Fanfics are for practicing my writing. So I don't think I will give up yet.**

**Rin: You know I update weekly! Also, sorry I haven't been able to get around to reviewing your stuff, it's just that business, and stuff like that. I'll get around to it eventually, please forgive me? =X**

**Kyuu: Yes, it's cause I'm Asian D= Lol. What did you do the other times, huh? Pillow fights hurt... *rubs cheek* But I guess they're fun. But but, if we do it after monopoly then the pieces will fly everywhere! Oh, well. I-I was tired! Lol. Bye, Love you.**

**And that's about it, I think. My review replies are never very big, are they? Oh well. That's how it is. Goodnight all of you.))  
><strong>

****


	16. Experiment

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Do I still need to tell people I don't own Vocaloid?

* * *

><p>"Leeeeeeen~!"<p>

You notice a boy setting down his cheap royal blue pen, and turning to the girl, thinking, and replying with her name.

He seems nice enough, but you're unsure whether he'd speak with you or not.

"Rin? What is it? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you tired? Should I go find a nurse? Is there anything I can do?"

Despite his smiles, you notice that the lines on his face from the smiling accentuates deeper lines of worry, possibly from his concern of his sister. As far as anyone was concerned, they were twins. Certainly, they resembled each other, in some way. But perhaps that was because they didn't spend much time apart from each other. At least, for the most part they didn't, except when they moved.

"…No…" She hugs him tightly, evidently concerned for her brother.

He sets down his work. "Journeys through the Human Psyche: An individual's challenges in a dynamic world". You wonder how deeply these two's love goes. It might be deeper than anyone would have expected, but it would seem that no-one cared, instead focusing on what was _wrong _with them.

A nurse taps you on the shoulder, clad in a full body robe cross dress, with hints of blue and for the second time that day, you wonder if you should be there, just watching those two, and whether you'll find someone like that to love.

Someone to share your life with.

Forever, and always.

You speak with the nurse gently, hoping the two haven't seen you yet. You explain that you're just here to see a friend, but you're not sure what to do, and whether she'll let you see her, and…

The nurse nods sympathetically, puts a hand on your shoulder, smoothing out her uniform, as she's no doubt been trained to do, and opens the door, gesturing you to go inside.

You hesitate, the white walls of the hospital room where Rin is makes you wonder again whether you should be intruding on her time with her brother, or perhaps, that you should keep your distance, because that would keep everyone happy. It's not like you really needed to be there. You're disturbing Len's study time, and Rin's happiness, and the visit was so that Rin could feel happier and perhaps you should run far, far away…

Away from the white room.

Away from the yellow twins.

Away…

In the end, you take a deep breath, and walk forward into the room, a little anxious, but at the same time, happy that you've taken some action to your life. Mother would have been proud. She would have watched you with envy, taking action for your own life, when she had no control over hers. Father would have sat back, on the small single person sofa, and watched with bemused pride, as his daughter finally took some direction towards her own happiness, rather than waiting, living in the background of others.

You're greeted by a smiling Len, and a surprised Rin, both of which to your surprise, offer a hug with warm, open arms.

"Miku. Didn't expect you to come. Is everything ok with home? Have you been eating well? Do you need any help with anything?" You nod, then nod again, and finally shake your head. What should you say? It's all a bit much. You're not sure whether you would have preferred them yelling at you, or this warm reception. But either way, you are quite unprepared for this kind of welcome.

"Omg, Miku, why are you here? I thought you should have been in school, and you have to tell me the latest gossip and…!" You chuckle lightly, returning Len's hug, before reaching deeply behind Rin's back, hugging her tightly as though you had not seen each other in when it had really only been months. But you didn't care. She was here, and well.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all, you decide.

* * *

><p>Gakupo was very excited. He'd just had Physics, and he was full of new, exciting ideas, because the lesson was all about thought experiments.<p>

Such as Eistein's theories of Relativity, Time Warping, and Length Contractions.

Basically, if you travelled fast enough, you could cheat time. For example.

If you could travel in a space ship which was faster than light, you could spend 10 minutes in space, but it could be anything from hours, or years, or centuries back on Earth.

Isn't that simply exciting?

Of course, that's on a grand scale of things. He also knew that if you were to simply **walk fast**, you could cheat time in the same way. From everyone else's point of view, you'd be younger, and staying younger. As though time were slowing down, just for you.

He enlisted the help of his not-so-eager friends, Kaito and Meiko, who didn't really care, and would have much preferred to just sit around, and wait for time to pass at a rate of one second per second. Just as it always did, and always would.

But not Kaito. Oh no. He loved to experiment with new ideas, tinkering with new thoughts, and projects. Unfortunately for him, he never really finished them; life for him was unfinished project after unfinished task.

It didn't concern him though, instead he delegated Kaito to "Research Duty", or finding out more about how he could affordably travel fast, and in doing so, cheat time. Or better yet, help others stay youthful, and make money on it.

They eventually decided that a private jet would be his best bet, and so, this task would take him a few years to achieve, but he was sure he could do it.

Then Meiko stumbled onto something interesting.

"Um… Gakupo-Baka…?"

"H-Hey! Don't call me that, you insole-"

"Yea, yea, whatever. But tell me this information isn't true." She peered at the screen, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"If you were to travel in planes for 50 years of your life, you would have travelled faster than everyone else on Earth by about a billionth of a second" He read slowly, digesting the information.

"…Bah. Humbug. If Santa can do it with a couple of flying Reindeer, then I can do it too with a fast jet."

* * *

><p><strong>((Tried to write in a new style.<strong>

**Lemme know what you think!**

**And thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Time to reply huh...**

**Clueless: I'm insane, and proud of it =3**

**Kyuu: Yes. That's just how it is. And yes, you are hot. And yes, I love you too.**

**Rin: Hiiiii, here's another chapter. But I'm not good at review replies. Sorry. =X I hope you love this chapter!**

**Crystal: Who said I was giving up? Tekken is fun =D**

**Thank you, all of you!**

**Till next dream))**


	17. Lateness in the Sunlight

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. I'm so poor. D=

She stroked her pet rabbit, feeding it a small carrot, and nuzzling it gently, relishing its warmth and comfort which it provided with its fur.

It was inevitable that it would die, but Gumi didn't care. The soft grey fur, pressed up against her chest, a small bundle of sleeping cuteness.

With her free hand, she shoved around the earth in her carrot garden with the small green trowel in her hand, planting another carrot top in it, which would eventually grow into a large, juicy carrot.

Picking up the water can, she tenderly tilted it slightly, allowing her diluted seaweed solution pour over her carrots, which she figured that if it worked on flowers and trees to grow better, then surely it would make carrots grow better. She never really minded, it was all the same to her.

But carrots were really the yummiest things in the world.

She wondered what Luka was doing. Hopefully she wasn't trying to make the world's biggest tuna sushi like she did last summer ("Hey. I had an entire Bluefin. You'd do the same") or make a massive tuna sculpture of…someone. No-one really knew who, because as soon as it was finished, she ate it till she was full, and then she cut up the rest into neat fillets to eat later.

Giggling, Gumi remembered the last winter where Meiko figured it was a good idea to replace all the juice and bottled water in **everyone's** houses (It's so fricking cold. Beer'll warm everyone up). Everyone got suspicious when Gakupo started running around half-naked in the streets, and eventually they realised that Meiko had done something.

Gumi figured that Meiko was hiding in a cellar somewhere, sipping her cider, and waiting for the next opportunity to strike with her drink swapping. To be perfectly honest though, no-one wanted Meiko in their houses this coming winter, so she had to settle for drinking by herself. It's not like anyone really cared either, just that it made people like Gakupo (Bah. He just can't control himself) go nuts.

Her little ball of fluffy pleasure stirred, nipping her fingers gently while Gumi thought about what Rin and Len would be doing. She had heard about the terrible accident, and wondered if Rin would ever ride a motorbike again. Then again, Len probably wasn't going to drive for a very long time. Or sleep in the backseat.

She wondered how she came to have such wonderful friends, and she thought that if she thought about it more, maybe something magical would happen, and she would become a better person.

She thought, and she thought.

But she didn't become a better person.

The rabbit opened its eyes, nibbling on Gumi's carrot flavoured fingers and nuzzled against her chest contentedly.

* * *

><p>Luka in the meanwhile, wasn't creating a new masterpiece out of tuna, she was adjusting her dress, and wondering if she should get some ice cream (No you freaks. Who in the name of tuna, eats tuna flavoured ice cream?) andor turn on the fan, and/or the air conditioning.

Maybe she should give Gumi a call. She'd know what to do, no doubt. But for the moment, it was hot, Luka needed to cool down and-

W-what….

_A wild idiot has appeared!_

"Luka. Lemme in." Kaito rapped at the window pane, demanding access, still wearing his blue scarf, though he was at least sensible enough to be wearing a water blue t-shirt, and some very dark, bordering black, blue jeans.

She huffed, and opened the door, letting him in, but not before she sprayed him with her spray bottle she always kept by the door.

"Ahhhh… thanks." He nodded appreciatively, and waddled over to Luka's couch, and plonked himself down, turning on the TV, much to her annoyance.

"Kaito. If my parents come back…"

"Bah. They're not gonna come back! Just relax. Besides, your parents know me-"

"As the irresponsible idiot who almost burned down the park next to **our house** and didn't even think twice. You even just **sat there**." She finished for him, before heading into the kitchen which was behind the couch, which was convenient for watching TV, but also for watching the guests in case they did something stupid.

He flapped his hand dismissively, "Pfft. I wanted to be honest. And I didn't start the fire, it was a bunch of rascals playing around with the barbecue." He kicked his feet up with the built in footrest and sighed contentedly.

"Hey Luka? How come there isn't air-con on?" He adjusted his scarf, sweating profusely.

Luke just stared at him, wondered if he was going mad with heat stroke, and turned the A/C on.

* * *

><p>Further into the lands of "meanwhile", Gakupo was taking his daily kendo lessons with his father, their shouts ringing out in their small courtyard, ringed with purple <em>Suzuran<em>.

That wasn't to say that it didn't disturb the neighbours. The multiple noise fines were testament to that. However, they always managed to not have to pay for them. Whether it was because the councils thought that it was unreasonable, or because they really weren't all that loud compared to the construction zone a few blocks away, no-one could say.

Though it was a hot day, the boughs of multiple oaks scattered in the courtyard, giving it a more forest feel provided the shade and comfort they needed to spar with each other. Sunlight filtered down the leaves, and after a while of practice, the dozed in the breezy makeshift shelter.

Their kendo equipment was strewn all over the courtyard, soaked in sweat, and now allowed to dry. They would wash it later of course, else the hand-made leather might rot, and a new set would be expensive to acquire, but they didn't care. That was for later.

**((Sorry, for uploading so late, something's wrong with me this week, I'm just really tired.**

**I'm going to change the upload time slot to Friday from now on, because it's just easier**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kiseki: There's no Lily in mah story D= But thanks!**

**Clueless: Haha. It makes you very uncomfortable? Hmmm... but it's fun. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Finite: At least, you like the chapter, haha. I don't even know. Thanks for the review though.**

**Crystal: Hehe. Here's the upload, even if it's a little late. Thanks for the review!**

**Um... yea. Sorry about the replies, I'm too tired to bother too much =X**

**Oh, btw. I forgot to mention, I have major exams next week, so there's not going to be an update next week. Sorry. =X**

**Hoping you guys love this chapter, and that you understand I can't upload next week))**


	18. BoOmb?

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Since when did I own.. .anything? ;-;

* * *

><p>"Hey Len… when I get out, what are we going to do?"<p>

She played with her hair, imagining all the fun things they could do…

Board games, gardening, killing things…

Well, computer games were certainly fun, but they gave her headaches from time to time.

She didn't see how Len could stand them for a few hours, then get up to have a break, kiss her… play with her… and then back to gaming.

It was quite amazing, and while she got jealous of the gaming, it didn't bother her too much. After all, he did need some time alone sometimes, she supposed.

"Umm… whatever you like…" He didn't look at her, distracted by his novel, and stroked her leg gently, but absent-mindedly.

She looked at the cover.

"Alien. Really Len. Alien."

"Yes. Alien. It's a good game. And the novel's not half bad, so I figured I'd…." He trailed off, setting it down, and looking at her with a funny expression on his face, halfway between a grimace and an I-love-you-so-much-you-don't-even-know-how-much face.

"I think you should read it." He put the bookmark back into the book, setting it aside, and cupped her chin, breathing slowly on her face, causing her to blush a little, and open her mouth slightly, waiting for him.

"Mm… are you sure it's good? It seems rather long…" She stayed still, waiting eagerly for his next move, unsure what was going to happen.

"Rin… all good things are long…" He pressed his lips on hers gently, sucking a little before sliding his tongue forward a little bit, and pushing against her bottom lip

"L-len…" She opened her mouth more, accommodating for his warm, moist tongue, and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting it to end, sucking on his tongue fiercely.

"Mm…" He swirled his tongue carefully in her mouth, brushing various parts of her mouth with his tongue.

Hugging him tightly, she pulled him onto the hospital bed, giggling and kissing.

It wasn't long before a nurse noticed.

She just drew the curtains, and sighed, muttering something about kids these days and beds.

* * *

><p>"Oh Luka. Here for another visit?" The nurse smiled, shaking her hand, and directing her to the room where Rin was moved to, and about to be discharged from in a few days.<p>

"Yea… I was just wanting to see them. It's been quite a while."

"Well, last I heard, they were causing quite a fuss…. Maybe… Oh… I don't know. Go see for yourself." She adjusted her blouse, and moved off, smiling, and waving a small goodbye. She slide her hands across the walls, feeling the small bumps and indentations in the painted sandstone walls, sighing, and humming happily to herself, leaving Luka to wander the corridors a little by herself, looking for Rin and Len.

"Rin? Len?"

"U-um… Luka? Over here…" They pulled back the curtains, showing Len just holding Rin's hand, and both of them smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to buy a truckload of tuna, of course" Luka giggled softly, rushing forward to hug both of them, and generally add to their happiness.

"I wouldn't know about tuna… it is a hospital… have you checked the café, Luka?" He grinned, poking her playfully.

"Or maybe the kitchens?" Rin added.

"Oh…" He looked thoughtful, looking up to the ceiling, and theatrically putting his left index finger onto his chin "I think I saw them wheeling a massive tuna into the ER rooms…" He giggled.

Luka just stared.

Then she blushed, and hit both of them on the shoulder. Hard.

But they all had laughs and fun.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me, Gumi" Miku smiled at her partner who was eating carrots, and sipping water.<p>

"Nah, it's no problem. Glad I could help. Though… what is it? It.."

"Ah… it's a surprise. Don't worry too much about it. Let's just say that there's a certain special someone I want to give it to, and that they'd love it, so much. " She leaned back, admiring her work whilst she pulled off her gloves, which were soaked in sweat, and tended to her blisters.

Gumi just sipped her water, trying to figure out what indeed did it do.

It was taller than her, and had quite a number of sharp parts protruding out of in various directions, and a few timers on it, but over of the top of all, was a painted happy birthday wish.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY _**

There was a space left for the recipient's name, which Gumi supposed it was going to be someone that Miku didn't really like a whole bunch. Someone who didn't have a whole lot of manners… Who didn't really care about the people around him… rude… loud…

Maybe… Gakupo?

She looked at Miku in a new awed light.

* * *

><p>"So… what exactly… did you need my help for?" Meiko stared blankly at the two idiots who happened to show up at her doorstep… with a crate full of stuffed toys, a crowbar, and a ridiculous Santa outfit… on both of them.<p>

"Well."

"You know…"

"It's Christmas, so…"

"We thought…"

"You could help us…"

They both grinned at this point, stepping back, and dramatically presenting her a Santa hat, a crowbar, portable ladder, grappling hook, and a crate full of random toys and candy.

"Maybe you could-"

"No." She pushed the "gifts" back to them, huffing, about to slam the door.

"Aww, Meiko, why?"

"Because I'm not about to help two idiots go on a gift giving rampage with gifts they probably stole, which means stores are going to have one heck of a headache, especially if people find gifts randomly in their tree from "Santa" which means that they can't reliably be sure that it's their stuff, and anyway, it is their stuff, cause they sell it and…. Yea. No."

"Yea?" Both their faces lit up and they dragged her with them to do their dirty gift giving work.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Hopefully.

Cause if Santa could do it in one night, and he's fat, the three of them should be able to do it very very quickly.

**((Yea... sorry guys, I forgot to upload ;-; Don't hurt me. Here it is. Though, I don't have any reviews to reply to, so this is pretty short.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Till next time... if I remember to update =.=))**


	19. A very Merry New Year Eve Box Day Thing

**Song: **FireFlower

**Artist:** Kagamine Len

**Author: **Toan Daxland

**Disclaimer: **Where can I buy Vocaloid? D=

* * *

><p>What to do…<p>

What to get…

It's already late Len…

What are you going to get Rin?

What would she like?

Well, you know her best.

Just don't get her some pike.

You know she hates fish.

So maybe, just maybe…

Make an irresistible dish!

…But what kind of dish?

He looked around the kitchen. Searched through the cupboards. Raided the fridge.

But he still didn't really have much of an idea of what to cook.

There was just so many choices.

Full dinner?

Dessert only?

Big cake?

Small slice?

It didn't take him long to realise that his kitchen, whilst being able to cater for everyone, wasn't very good at giving him ideas for a somewhat late Christmas present.

To be perfectly honest (really!), Len was going to get Rin a present. But then the blizzards rolled in. So he couldn't go to the stores. And he didn't want to drive, so that meant walking or bike. But it was too cold. So, he was going to cook her something. BUT THEN SHE CAME OVER WITH HER FAMILY. And then he had to cater for an entire two days, and accommodate for them, because it was "what in-laws do".

He wondered what they were thinking.

He smiled fondly at the memories, memorialised in photos on his kitchen bench, but wondered if Rin felt the same as him about marriage. He wanted to be with her for as long as he could… But what if she didn't-

The oven dinged, and he jolted, stubbing his toe on a corner.

He opened the oven door, wondering what was going on.

…Clearly some idiot forgot they had a cake in the oven. Which was their masterpiece, chocolate swirls mixed into the rest of the vanilla cake. Which they forgot to share out with Rin and her family were over. He just had to decorate it. With whatever he liked.

Slowly a smile coalesced on his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gumi… I need to ask you something…"<p>

"Yea? What is it?" She was sitting in the living room with her Miffy on her lap, and wondering what on earth Rin could possibly ask of or from herself. It's not like Rin really needed anything, she had everything already. Advice? But on what? Couldn't really be about anything. Besides, what did Gumi know? Not much, that's for sure. Ah… it's Christmas… Maybe… Oh dear. MIFFY DIDN'T GET A PRE-

"Well, see. It's about Len…" Rin fidgeted, twirling her bangs and adjusting her ribbon.

…They broke up? Whaa…. Or she got pregnant? Or…. What could possibly have happened… Len got into another crash? He cheated on her? He got drunk and-

"I can't think of a Christmas present to give him…" She sighed forlornly, and looked at Gumi with pleading eyes.

Christmas present? But it's already over… What could she possibly…

"Mm… What if you get him a necklace or… pendant… or…." Gumi scratched Miffy gently, rubbing her long floppy ears gently with her other hand.

"Or a stuffed toy?" Rin fiddled with her small diamond studded pendant.

"Well. Does he like stuffed toys? I mean, didn't he like… burn the last one you gave him?"

"Y-yea well. It was an accident. He was cooking, and he forgot where he put down the teddy bear and…"

"Oh. Um… I dunno. Get him a card. Some flowers. A silver chain, high quality, and something he can fiddle with or play with, or just… polish, I guess?" Pulling off the wrapper of a lollipop, she put it in her mouth, and idly rolled it around, thinking of various presents that Rin could get.

"It isn't too late is it…?" She got up and paced the room, very unsure of what to do. "I mean, it's Boxing Day… After Christmas day… would it be too late? I think I'll buy him something. But I don't know if he'll love it… and urghh…." She sat back down again, thoroughly defeated.

"I'm sure he'll love anything you give him. I mean. He loves you right? So it shouldn't matter that it's a little be late, or that you didn't make it yourself, or that it's not that expensive or… well. Just get him something he'll love and use a lot, and that should be fine, I'm sure." Gumi smiled, playing with Miffy's fur and sipping her oolong tea slowly.

"Thanks Gumi!" Rin ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her, determined to find the perfect present for Len. And she knew more or less where to get it…

If only Miku would help her.

If only…

* * *

><p>A loud knock resonated through the house, shifting the curtains ever so slightly, and making the small ornaments on the mantelpiece vibrate, as though they were glad for a visitor.<p>

Miku however was not. No-one came over to her place for Christmas, which was a good and bad thing, because she got the peace and quiet she wanted, and if she wanted to go out, she could just join someone else's party.

But sometimes it got lonely. She always wondered why Gumi had so many rabbits. And now, she supposed she knew. But she didn't want to be in Gumi's position. To lose people like that…

It would be unbearable…

Oh well. She got to the door, wondering who it could possibly be.

Rin?

"Hey Miku. Can I come in?"

She looks worried. What do I do? Eh…

"Yea, why not. Come in." Yea… just don't look at her… mm… what does she want?

"I'm here to as for ideas… I mean, I want to get Len something for Christmas, but I forgot to, and I hope he doesn't hate me… he hasn't gotten me anything yet and.."

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sure, if you go home now, there'll be something nice waiting for you. Now, what could you get him? Something he'll use lots, I bet." Miku fidgeted, hoping Rin would leave.

"Mm…I was kinda hoping you'd come with me to go shopping? Please?" She pleaded softly, unsure.

"…Yea, alright."

She picked up her sky teal hoodie.

* * *

><p>…Where is she? Ah… well. If I hide and wait for her to come in, then I can see what her reaction to it is.<p>

The squealing alerted him.

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Rin?" He rushed over, worried she hurt herself.

"Len… Where… did you…. You…"

He was sweating, unsure if she loved his gift of a cake decorated and made completely by him covered in strawberry icing, in addition to a pendant or not...

"I love you Len." She pulled him in for a kiss, and whilst she did so, slipped her small present into his pocket, so he'd find it later.

She hoped he would.

After they had some fun.

**((Aha... Merry Boxing Day =D**

**Though, I feel angry at the stupid boxing day sales murder in London =.=""**

**All for a pair of trainers...  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews!**

**Rin: It's fine, I haven't reviewed your stuff in while, I think I will soon (hopefully). I just have so much to read... But thank you so much for your reviews!**

Finite: Nice pic =D Rui and Rei look quite the cute. Moving on. Thanks for the review =P I dunno, maybe you were the only one to pick up any innuendos. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Kiseki: Oops. I hope this one doesn't have any mistakes =X Thanks for the review!**

**Yea, I'm pretty poor with review replies. So if you wanna msg me, that's fine too.  
><strong>

**Till next time~!))**


End file.
